La Mansión de los Cerezos
by abc55
Summary: GRAN FINAL La Mansión de los Cerezos siempre fue el lugar más mágico para Michiru así que mentir sobre la existencia de un fantasma no suena tan descabellado, no para ella... Pero qué pasará cuando descubre que la Mansión no tiene ningún misterio
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, en comemoración al mes de los muertos, Hallowen o lo que celebren les traemos una gran historia de suspenso, fantasmas y misterios. OK sólo una historia un poco extraña. El exceso de soda, y un poco de insomnio (provocado por un maraton del horror) me dieron la idea._

_¿De qué va la historia? La mansión de los Ceresos siempre fue el lugar más mágico y hermoso para Michiru así que el día en que no hizo su tarea no le parece tan mal inventar una gran historia sobre su mansión favorita, pero qué pasa cuando se da cuenta que la Mansión no está embrujada y lo más tétrico que posee es el costo. Ahora debe encontrar un fantasma y quizá en su lugar encuentre el amor. Una hermosa historia que nos enseñará sobre la honestidad, las consecuencias de mentir y los fantasmas del caño._

**_"La Mansión de los Cerezos"_**

Un nuevo rayo de sol que ilumina la existencia humana, un nuevo día en nuestras vidas y la marcha del tiempo continúa su largo trayecto dejando estragos sobre nuestra existencia. Amanece, anochece, se vive, se muere. Y la vida en sí es sólo un largo peregrinar en busca de un sueño final. Y mi vida era así, vivir intensamente y sentir sólo por buscar existir, eso hasta esa fría mañana.

No recuerdo el día en que la conocí, n siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado de aquel día pero sí puedo detallar ese momento pues me perdí en sus ojos verdes encontrando la gloria de los privilegiados que aman. Cada instante de ese primer encuentro aún está grabado en mi memoria con tal precisión que me parece fue ayer y es que sus ojos tienen ese poder. Y me rió de pensar lo que una mujer, la mirada de una mujer puede causar.

Como dije mi vida era común, nada memorable había en mi existir, sólo era una jovencita más. Era un día nublado, hacía frío y yo tenía que entregar un reporte sobre las tradiciones de la muerte. A pesar que ese informe lo habían dejado desde el mes pasado yo no tenía nada hecho, la verdad es que era un poco perezosa para el colegio y esa mañana estaba preocupada pues a una hora de iniciar la clase sólo tenía en la hoja escrito el título y mi nombre: Michiru Kaioh.

"Esta vez sí la enfadarás" se rió mi amiga de mí "Es la quinta vez en el mes"

Sí pero tuve tanto qué hacer. Cuando la profesora pidió la tarea era evidente que yo de nueva cuenta no la tenía, así que comencé a inventar, mentir me salía tan bien. Pero ella estaba cansada de las mismas tonterías que esta vez ya no me daría otra oportunidad

"De verdad la dejé en casa de mi abuelita… Es más puedo contarle sobre qué es mi informe"

"¿De verdad?" preguntaron la profesora y mi amiga a coro

"De verdad" confirmé algo molesta

No me tomó mucho pensar un buen tema, cosa que si hubiera hecho hacía un mes no me tendría en ese problema. Como pude relaté mi informe y la exhaustiva investigación que hice a una de las casas más antiguas de la ciudad, esa que tanto me gustaba. Se trataba de la Mansión de los Cerezos, así la llamábamos todos por la cantidad de cerezos que allí había. Era un dulce aroma el que esos árboles despedían, en primavera podíamos ver los árboles tupidos de flores blancas. Parecía el edén y por la magia que yo sentía allí creí que debía estar embrujada o por lo menos tener una gran historia.

"Está bien" sonrió la mujer "El lunes sin falta quiero ese informe"

Y yo sonreír, acaba de librarme de un gran castigo y que mi padre enfureciera. Cuando el día terminó me di cuenta que no sería tan sencillo entregar lo que dije que tenía listo ¿Cómo iba a terminar? Fui a la famosa casa, su construcción no era hermosa ni mucho menos interesante, de hecho ni siquiera tenía historia ¡Era mejor lo que yo inventé! Esa historia de una rica familia que cayó en desgracia, un marido asesino, una esposa muerta por celos y un amante que escapó por la ventana. Sí, mi historia era mejor.

"La última familia que ocupó la casa fue" pensó un rato el hombre al que interrogaba "Los Ligan… buenas personas…"

"Y se mudaron porque…" estaba encantada ahora vendría el misterio y el secreto que esos cerezos guardaban para intrépidos como yo

"Se mudaron dos cuadras adelante por las goteras… es una casona vieja que no tiene remedio y la dueña no ha podido venderla porque es muy tacaña y pide demasiado por una propiedad inservible" Y mi decepción se dejó ver de inmediato ¡Cómo iba a respaldar mi cuento de horror! Claro podría decir que la tubería estaba hechizada… ¡El fantasma del Caño! No, debía apegarme a la historia original o despedirme de mi existencia. Además, quién se atemorizaría de un fantasma con tan ridículo nombre.

Tal vez si conseguía unas fotos de la casa de noche, un poco de mi inventiva y otro tanto de falsificación podría respaldar mi mentira. Mi amiga sugirió que era tiempo de confesar

"¿Te costará mucho decir que no la hiciste? Cada que intentas librarte de un castigo te hundes más y terminas en peores problemas… Aún es tiempo, ve a casa de la profesora y dile la verdad…"

"¿Y arriesgarme que llame a mi padre?" él era un hombre muy severo y duro, sobretodo desde que murió mamá, a veces creo que se siente tan frustrado y culpable que no encuentra cómo liberarse de su ira irracional. No, no podía arriesgarme "Si lo piensas no es tan difícil…" le dije

"Como quieras" y riendo se marchó dejándome a mi suerte

Escapé esa tarde de casa, iría a pasar una encantadora velada en la vieja casa y tal vez pudiera salir airosa del lío. No fue difícil entrar a la mansión, como dijo el vigilante la propiedad se caía a pedazos. Esperé durante largas horas por una aparición, un ruido anormal, cualquier cosa que me diera luz pero nada sucedió, el fantasma del Caño seguro se desmayó por el olor. El cansancio me venció y me quedé dormida.

Durante mi sueño mi conciencia salió a flote, soñé con ese fatal lunes, cómo ya no pude sostener mi mentira y mi padre enfurecido me castigaba de por vida, sin contar que mi profesora me reprobaba y como en toda pesadilla, descubría que estaba desnuda en medio de un examen final para el cual no estudié. Desperté agitada y temblando. Salí a tomar un poco de aire y a cerciorarme que nadie hubiera notado había traspasado propiedad ajena.

La noche era muy hermosa, tan tibia, tan suave. El viento me dedicó una caricia. Cerré los ojos y comencé a meditar sobre el cómo llevaba mi patética existencia. No pude pensar mucho pues un ruido me hizo sobresaltarme. El ruido provenía del traspatio, fui hasta allá y vi que una pequeña luz se encendía en lo alto de lo que parecía la casita de un árbol

"¡Un fantasma!" grité realmente emocionada. Volví a la casa por mi cámara y regresé al sitio. Debo admitir que le tenía más terror a mi padre que a un muerto, así que no me importó el pavor que sentía a las alturas pues pesaba más lo que me esperaría si no llevaba ese informe. Trepé a gran velocidad y con la agilidad que sólo la adrenalina te puede brindar llegué allí sana y salva.

Por fin estaba en la cima, apreté el botón de la cámara tantas veces como pude hasta que una pequeña vocecita me hizo caer en al cuenta que los fantasmas no eran cosa de risa.

"¡El fantasma del Caño!" grité aterrada. Vi con horror que no se trataba de un muerto sino un muchacho vago que usaba aquel sitio de refugio.

"¿Qué haces niña?" tartamudeaba el pobre chico arrinconado por mi sorpresivo asalto.

"Creí eras un fantasma" dije decepcionada

"Lamento no ser el fantasma del caño" a pesar que tartamudeaba nervioso notaba en sus gestos un dejo de burla que me enfadó.

Estaba por bajarme y volver a la casa cuando noté la altura a la que me hallaba, me mareé y casi caigo pero el muchacho me jaló con fuerza para ponerme a salvo. Pensé en todas las tontería que uno hace por salvar la vida, tantas que terminas poniéndote en un peligro peor.

"¿Te ayudo a bajar?" sonrió él

"Por favor"

"¿Y no tienes un poco de comida en tu casa?" miró la destartalada mansión

"No ni doy caridad… ahora bájame"

"Qué mandona" se rió pero me ayudó

Cuando estaba por fin a bajo pude contemplarlo mejor. Su rostro era muy dulce, tenía el cabello rubio corto y desaliñado, él estaba muy sucio, su ropa se veía vieja y desgastada. Tenía una pequeña herida en la ceja derecha y constantemente soplaba a sus manos

"¿Tienes frío?" pregunté observando sus labios azulosos

"Sí, siempre tengo frío" me sonrió

"Ven… Traje algo de comer y un poco de té…"

Él me obedeció. Debí estar loca pues podía tratarse de un loco, o un asesino, pero ese rostro tan angelical me decía que no me haría ningún mal. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, le di un poco de té y me sentí nerviosa ¿Y si me hacía algo? Como expliqué anteriormente el temor a mi padre me hacía realizar más tonterías de las debidas. Sólo que había algo diferente en mi nerviosismo, no había temor, había… había ¿Atracción?

"¿Y no sabes si la casa está embrujada?" pregunté buscando deshacerme de mis ridículas conjeturas

"No" se rió alegremente "Claro que no, es una casa vieja y punto… vengo muy seguido aquí y nunca he visto un solo fantasma… lo más especial son los cerezos"

"Entonces estoy muerta" susurré y él me miró intrigado "Me refiero a que…" meneé la cabeza "Debí hacer un informe sobre la muerte, se suponía que escogeríamos una cultura y luego contaríamos algo sobre la muerte y yo no hice nada… Creí que esta casa sería tétrica y con un secreto oscuro…"

"De eso nada" se rió alegremente "Todos lo saben… aquí no hay casas embrujadas"

"Pues yo no lo sabía" gruñí molesta. Y ahora entendía por qué mi profesora me dio otra oportunidad, porque sabía yo no llevaría nada para el lunes

Mientra le platicaba sobre mi mentira mi mirada se topó con la de él. Me perdí en sus ojos, en esas perlas hermosas que parecían un mar de ensueño, no podía ver mi reflejo en ellos, no podía sentir, sólo estaba a la deriva en un mundo ficticio. No supe más de mí hasta el otro día que desperté sola en medio de esa casa vacía. Por un segundo me pareció había sido una pesadilla, pero con horror descubrí que había dos tazas de té servidas.

"Yuri" grité en la puerta de la casa de mi amiga "Yuri" ella por fin salió, soñolienta y algo irritada por mi presencia, dijo algo sobre la hora pero yo no tenía tiempo de escuchar sus reclamos ¡La casa estaba embrujada!

"O tú loca… Pudo ser un vagabundo y punto"

"Pero desapareció y no se llevó mis cosas y… y… ¡Está embrujada! Ahora sólo debemos descubrir cómo murió…"

"Hasta el lunes Michiru" me dijo regresando a su casa

"¿No vas a ayudarme?"

"No niña… ya es hora que aprendas la lección… y esa es ser responsable" agitó la mano para despedirse y me dejó sola con mi fantasma y mi suerte

Fui a la biblioteca y busqué información pero todo parecía estar en mi contra esa mañana. Cansada decidí buscar asesinatos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que nuestra pequeña ciudad era más aburrida y común que cualquiera del país.

"Asesinato por robo, homicidio involuntario" leí "Tonterías, más tonterías"

"¿Qué buscas?" la voz de mi profesor de arte me asustó "¿Asesinatos? ¿No es muy pronto para Hallowen?"

"Es para una tarea" expliqué lacónicamente

Él era un hombre muy guapo y dado que era el único profesor joven de la escuela siempre tenía a mis compañeras detrás de él, maravilladas por cada palabra que de su boca salía, cualquier acto o movimiento bastaba para emitir un suspiro. Por desgracia a mí esas cosas no me interesaban.

"¿La Mansión de los Cerezos?" se rió a carcajadas "Esa casa no tiene nada de extraño, a menos que esa anciana avara cuente"

"¡Hay un fantasma!" me volteé y seguí con mi investigación, después de todo qué otra explicación tendría a lo que me sucedió

"Tensión" respondió él "Es tensión Mcihiru"

"Es un fantasma" bramé molesta y media biblioteca volteó "lo siento profesor Shiro"

"Estás muy irritable esta mañana" me dijo dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa "Deja te ayudo" tomó un par de libros "¿Y si escoges otra casa? Yo me sé muchas leyendas sabes…"

"No" lo interrumpí con brusquedad, definitivamente mi respeto por él esa mañana no existía "Es que" me mordí el labio "ya casi termino y… y echaría a la borda mi trabajo de un mes…" mentí

"Como quieras"

Volví a medio día, buscaría una seña de ese fantasma. Entré a la casa y recorrí las habitaciones. Aunque la propiedad era muy grande, no había mucho qué buscar pues la casa estaba completamente vacía. Resignada decidí que era tiempo de admitir mi grave error. Entonces escuché un pequeño ruido y de inmediato bajé llevando la cámara.

"¿Me tomarás más fotos?" sonrió el muchacho rubio

"¿Qué haces aquí?" bramé molesta "¡Eres un fantasma y no lo niegues más!"

"¿Yo?" se rió de mí, tanto que me dio rabia "No, no soy el fantasma del Caño. Vine por las galletas que te robé" mostró la prueba de su delito "Si fuera un fantasma no tendría hambre ¿No lo crees?"

A la luz del día él se veía diferente, su piel tenía un color pálido que más que por una muerte denotaba enfermedad, estaba muy delgado y por su tos supuse sólo enfermo. Emitió un suspiro y le obsequié mi emparedado.

"Ayer te veías muy cansada" me decía con la boca llena "Y hoy te ves mal…"

"Estoy tensa" contesté con indiferencia

"Oh no" se levantó espantado "mira la hora… mi padre me matará" gritó y salió huyendo por la ventana

Estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando oí voces en el exterior. Era la policía y yo no tuve más opciones que esconderme. Subí a las habitaciones y me quedé dentro de un clóset rogando por no ser descubierta.

"Aquí esta la intrusa" sonrió el policía observando mi rostro asustado "Vamos niña, sal de allí"

Expliqué por largas horas que yo no era quien rondaba esos sitios y que era la primera vez que me colaba dentro de la casa, cierto que nos gustaba a mis amigos y a mí robarnos las cerezas pero no creía eso fuera un crimen. Hasta le dije que tenía una foto del culpable pero cuando me pidieron la cámara me di cuenta que la había perdido

"Como siempre" bramó mi padre enfurecido "Tienes pruebas en una cámara que te robaron… Michiru deja de mentir"

"No he sido yo"

"Este reporte lo tenemos desde hace dos meses" y por casualidad coincidía con el trabajo nuevo de mi padre por las noches "Los vecinos han dicho que aumentó la actividad en la casa, ruidos, música, voces, luces que se apagan y se enciende… ¿es una broma niña?"

"No es eso" dije entre dientes pero tal parecía que nadie me creería

"Y perdiste mi cámara" bramó mi padre "¿Tienes idea cuánto cuesta?"

"No papá"

"Es mejor que ponga en cintura a su hija" finalizó el hombre "Por esta vez la dejaré ir pero es mejor termine con sus jueguitos"

Al llegar a casa mi padre me miró con ira, no sólo me arrestó la policía por allanamiento de morada sino que aparte creían que yo lo había hecho por dos meses, y claro rematemos con perder una costosa cámara que mi padre pensaba empeñar esa semana

"¡Ya estoy harto!" se quitó el cinto y yo vi mi corta vida pasar ante mí. Cerré los ojos y esperé pero nada sucedió "No quiero castigarte, no quiero pegarte pero parece que no tienes remedio ¿Acaso eres un animalito para sólo entender a golpes?"

"No lo creo" sonreí y es que de verdad la violencia no funciona. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que mi padre me pegó y aunque no puedo negar lo merecía nunca funcionó, no mejoré.

"No saldrás por un mes, no diversiones, no televisión, no nada que sea que te guste hacer"

"Me gusta ir a la escuela" y al ver sus ojos llameando me hundí en el sillón "Esta bien, no"

"Una más Michiru, una más y vas a conocerme enojado"

¿Una más? Eso quería decir que si lo llamaba de la escuela yo no tendría más salvación y recibiría la tunda que desde hacía dos semana bien me merecía. Necesitaba un fantasma urgentemente, o por lo menos una forma de salir airosa de tal lío. Así que pensé que lo mejor era ir esa misma tarde a casa de mi profesora y confesar mi delito, tal vez si lloraba mucho ella se apiadaría de mí y dejaría pasarlo como había hecho el último mes con todas mis tonterías.

_Notas:_

_Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios. Hasta pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

**_"La Mansión de los Cerezos"_**

La primera vez que vi esa casa me pareció mágica, era primavera y los cerezos florecían. De hecho fue allí donde probé mi primera cereza. Jamás olvidaría ese dulce sabor, ni el rostro de mi madre sonriéndome. Cuando ella murió fui allí a llorar mi pena sola. Supongo por eso la escogí para mi mentira, era tan especial para mí que ingenuamente esperé fuera así para los demás.

Antes de ir con mi profesora decidí dar una última mirada a la casa para ver si encontraba la cámara y podía resarcir mi honor. De nuevo era allanamiento de morada pero mientras nadie lo notara no contaba. Entré a la casa y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al muchacho bailando animadamente en medio de ese gran salón.

"Hola" tartamudeó "Creí que te habías ido ya… ¿Encontraste a tu fantasma?"

"No" mascullé "Pero sí al culpable, eres tú el que ha venido por dos meses a molestar a los vecinos…"

"No" se rascó la cabeza nervioso "Yo no… es que…" tartamudeó "Soy muy torpe y quiero… es que"

"No me interesa… vas a acompañarme y vas decirle a mi padre que tú eres el que hizo esas cosas y no yo…"

"No, no quiero" pero a mí no me importó, lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré conmigo hasta la puerta, de repente oí que se quejó de una forma tan horrible que lo solté aterrada de pensar que mi fuerza, de repente, era como la de sansón

"¿Estás bien?"

"Me duele mucho mi brazo" lloraba el rubio

Me hinqué a un lado suyo para ver qué tenía, cuando intenté desabotonarle la camisa él de inmediato me rehuyó pero era tanto su dolor que no pudo poner más resistencia.

"Tienes el hueso fracturado" observé con horror "Dios ¿Qué he hecho?"

"No creo fueras tú" masculló algo molesto "Tiene días que me duele mucho"

Acabé de quitarle su sucia camisa blanca y me di cuenta de un pequeño y minúsculo detalle…

"Eres una chica" sonreí "Eres una niña" dije casi para mí

"¿No lo notaste?" gruñó

"Bueno es que" tartamudeé

Si era sincera ya había empezado a preocuparme. Si no hubiera estado tan estresada por el trabajo que no hice seguramente hubiera notado que algo estaba mal en él, es decir en ella, o en mí… Y es que hacía un tiempo que me había dado cuenta que yo no tenía los mismos gustos que mis amigas, no es que me importara mucho pero el que de repente me pareciera atractivo el chico vagabundo era un detalle importante.

"Con razón" reí, ahora sabía por qué ella me gustaba "Deberíamos ver a un médico niña… no se ve delicado pero…"

"No, no" tartamudeó nerviosa "No sabes cómo es mi padre y no quisiera que se enterara de esto" me sonrió "si quieres puedo hablar con el tuyo pero sólo si prometes que no llamará a la policía o querrá hablar con mi padre…"

"No puedo prometer eso" y es que si yo pudiera controlar a mi padre entonces no estaría en esa casa abandonada buscando un fantasma

"Bueno" sonrió "entonces no voy" se sentó en el piso, recargó su cuerpo contra la pared y cerró los ojos "tendrás que llevarme arrastras"

"Deberías ver a un médico… Eso se ve mal" luego recordé que entre los libros que saqué de al biblioteca tenía uno de anatomía "Veamos" lo hojee con cuidado "Fracturas del hombro…Déjame verte…"

"¿No lo haces ya?"

"¿No te han dicho lo poco graciosa que eres? Me refiero a que te desvistas"

"¡Claro que no!" gritó a todo pulmón y su mejillas se colorearon de rojo "Que tal si eres una violadora…"

"¡Que yo que!" ahora la que gritaba era yo "Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez"

"Es eso o estás bien loca lo cual nos deja en el inicio, es decir ¡No voy a desnudarme!"

"Trato de ayudarte después de todos los problemas que me has causado y tú te atreves a decir que yo te puedo hacer daño…"

"Me dislocaste el hombro" me dijo la rubia en su defensa y yo tartamudeé porque hasta donde recordaba dejamos en claro no fue mi culpa, entonces se rió alegremente y con un gestito cómico me dijo no

"Bien niña, es eso o irás con mi papá y le dirás a la policía que no soy yo la que hago escándalo en esta casa en las noches"

"No, sólo en el día con tus gritos histéricos" caí en al cuenta que tenía buen rato gritando como una neurótica "Bien" me dijo por fin "Pero entonces no debo ir ni al doctor ¿Estamos?"

"Que sí" contesté cansada del juego

La rubia se puso en pie y comenzó a desvestirse. Se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto sus atributos de mujer. Luego se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó, estaba un poco perpleja así que reaccionar me llevó el tiempo suficiente para que ella terminara de desnudarse

"Me refería sólo al hombro… voy a revisar tu hombro" no pude evitar echarle una pequeña miradita ¡Qué bonita era! Tenía unas piernas largas y tan hermosas, debía hacer ejercicio… Estaba por sufrir de un colapso cuando ella dijo

"Ah" y tomó su ropa para vestirse de nuevo.

Mientras estudiaba su fractura le pregunté sobre ella pero sólo permaneció en silencio. Por fin levanté la vista y me asombró ver sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo, estaba tan cohibida que no podía ni hablar. Me reí y ella se fingió molestarse haciendo esa mueca graciosa. Tenía unos ojos hermosos, eran tan divinos y misteriosos, de nueva cuenta comencé a perderme en ellos pero esta vez reaccioné a tiempo. Acaricié su mejilla.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" sonreí pues por sus facciones infantiles a lo mucho tendría catorce

"¿Importa?" tartamudeó

"Yo tengo catorce… Qué descortés soy, ni siquiera te he dicho cómo me llamo" sonreí y le extendí mi mano "Michiru Kaioh" y ella intentó contestar mi gesto tratando de tomar mi mano con la mano del hombro lastimado lo cual la hizo emitir un pequeño quejido "Qué tonta eres" no pude evitar reír, y es que su torpeza era tan tierna

"Haruka" masculló "¿Ya vas a terminar? Me está dando frío" comentó bajando la mirada

"Sólo debo hacerte un cabestrillo y deberás mantener el brazo quieto por dos o tres semanas"

"¡Tanto tiempo!" gritó alarmada "No puedo, tengo… tengo cosas qué hacer"

"Pues como quieras, no soy tu doctor" y le mostré la lengua "Según mi libro este tipo de heridas se produce por un golpe violento de lado ¿Te caíste?" ella titubeó por un rato

"No lo creo" y sonriendo continuó "No lo recuerdo Michiru… qué bonito nombre tienes, es muy hermoso…"

"Es tarde… debo ir a casa antes que mi papá note que me escapé… ¿Estarás bien?"

"Sí" sonrió y me pareció me coqueteaba

"Te veré después"

Volví a casa. Mi padre aún no llegaba. Me apresuré a terminar la comida y para cuando él apareció no quedaba rastro de mi escape. Me sentí un poco extraña, la cabeza me daba vueltas y cuando cerraba los ojos sentía que me desmayaría. De repente descubrí que mi padre me observaba con cuidado, parecía haber notado yo no estaba bien.

"Papá… si te fracturaras el hombro ¿Lo recordarías?"

"Claro" se rió extrañado de la pregunta "No es algo que olvides, es un dolor muy fuerte… ¿Te lastimaste?"

"No" sonreí "Es un… amigo" me quedé callada "Un amigo me llamó" completé aprisa "Dice que le duele mucho el hombro y tal vez sea una fractura… pero no recuerda haberse golpeado"

"Entonces no es una fractura" me contestó con desdén "Eso no es algo que pases por alto"

"Supongo" guardé silencio pues parecía que lo estaba irritando "Y si sí estuviera el hueso fracturado…"

"Entonces miente"

Sí, me lo imaginé. No pude equivocarme en mi diagnóstico y no es porque hubiera estudiado medicina pero son de las extrañas cosas de la vida de las que estás segura.

"¿Aun estás enojado conmigo?"

"No mucho" contestó con tono serio "Me preocupas y a veces creo que no eres capaz de entender que no quiero perderte… y eso significa que no me quedaré quieto mirando cómo destrozas tu vida…" levanté la ceja divertida, sólo tenía catorce años y no creo tenga forma de aniquilar mi vida a esa edad. Por desgracia me equivoqué, claro que eso lo averiguaría ya muy tarde.

En la noche me dediqué a escribir un informe real sobre lo que no hice en un mes. No podría sostener más mi mentira y el domingo le pedí a mi padre me dejara salir, necesitaba algunos detalles interesantes para dar un toque único a mi informe

"Quiero saber qué opina la gente de la muerte…"

"Está bien" susurró "Si es para el colegio"

Entre la lista de entrevistados estuvo mi profesor Shiro, aproveché la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre fracturas a lo que contestó que él era sólo un profesor de arte.

"Pero ¿lo olvidaría?"

"No" se rió "No lo creo" miró unos libros de los estantes y sacó uno de allí "Toma… este libro es sobre la muerte y los espíritus podría servirte para tu trabajo"

"Gracias"

"Me alegra verte más tranquila" me sonrió con dulzura "Eres mi alumna favorita" me guiñó el ojo "Y la más talentosa"

"Gracias" me reí de nuevo. Él solía dar clases de pintura en un pequeña academia, allí fue donde lo conocí. A mi madre le gusta mucho el arte así que viendo yo heredé sus gustos y talentos me llevó allí. Después lo volví a ver en la secundaria.

Fui a la vieja mansión pues sabía ella estaría allí. Y no me equivoqué, tenía un viejo libro en las manos y de nuevo bailaba torpemente por toda la sala. Me reí y eso atrajo su atención. Se enfureció un poco y me dijo algo sobre ser una entrometida

"¿Y encontraste ya un fantasma?"

"No" bajé la mirada "Mañana debo confesar que mentí… me irá muy mal"

"Qué mal" sonrió "Ojala pudiera darte un fantasma"

"Creo" sonreí "Que es mejor así" me senté en el frío piso "¿A qué escuela vas?"

"A la Seis. Es un poco lejos de aquí" se sentó a mi lado "¿Y tú?"

"A la diez" sonreí y tomé su mano "Estás helada… hace mucho frío para que tú andes por allí sólo con esa camisa tan delgada y vieja…"

"Me gusta mucho" miró su ropa

"¿Y qué tanto haces?" miré el libro que ella se empeñó en esconder "Anda dímelo…" comencé hacerle cosquillas hasta que ella se retorció como un gusanito y soltó el libro "¿Baile?"

"Sí" tartamudeó nerviosa "Habrá un baile en mi escuela y quisiera ir… y bailar con una persona que me gusta mucho" me sonrió "Pero no sé bailar… y no creo aprender pronto" miró sus pies "Tengo dos pies izquierdos"

"No es tan difícil" dije y le invité un dulce "Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar…"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí" sonreí

El lunes fui a clases y en el receso le confesé la verdad a mi profesora, le rogué para que no llamara a mi padre y prometí, como otras tantas veces, que no volvería a fallar en la escuela, la mujer me miró de esa forma en que me decía sabía yo no cumpliría pero terminó por dar un gran suspiro y acceder a mis deseos

"Por esta vez no… pero no habrá próxima ¿Entendido Kaioh?"

"Sí" mascullé

El día era perfecto, ya no tendría que temer a nada y hoy tenía clase de arte, así que haría lo que más me gustaba: pintar.

"La tarea será un dibujo sobre la anatomía humana, es libre, dejen volar su imaginación, así que espero mucha creatividad para la próxima clase"

Al salir del colegio fui a la Mansión de los Cerezos. Haruka ya estaba allí, me esperaba impaciente jugando con una piedrita. Se veía tan bien con el uniforme del colegio. Sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto con otra gran sonrisa, a ella también le daba gusto verme

"Te fue bien entonces"

"Sí" aventé lejos mis útiles y tomé su mano "Vamos, bailemos…Uno, dos, uno, dos"

Ella no mintió, tenía dos pies izquierdos. Nunca conocía a una persona más torpe para el baile, perdí en quince, la cuenta de cuántas veces me pisó en menos de cinco minutos. Y le dije que dejara de pedir disculpas, la clase comenzaba a ser irritante

"Lo lamento" se quedó callada "Se me olvidó que ya no debía pedir disculpas" se rió y yo olvidé lo desagradable que empezaba a ser ese baile

"Respiremos juntas y lo intentaremos de nuevo"

Bailamos al compás de esa dulce música. El ritmo era lento y ella comenzaba a soltarse un poco. Me sentía tan a gusto a su lado, podía ser yo sin temor, y entonces miré sus ojos, me hundí en el verde de su iris y viaje por el edén soñando con ella, con esa balada y ese misterio que esas perlas guardaban para mí.

Cuando desperté estaba sola, ya era media noche y yo no había vuelto a casa. Tomé mis cosas y corrí, tal vez mi padre aún no se había dado cuenta. Pero no fue así, él estaba furioso. Al verme lo primero que hizo fue abofetearme y yo lloré pues no entendía por qué se enojaba tanto

"Llamé a la policía" gritaba realmente enloquecido "¿Dónde has estado?"

"No lo sé" susurré "Perdí la noción de tiempo… Lo lamento tanto"

Me mandó a dormir, ya era tarde y mañana tenía escuela. No pude conciliar el sueño, no podía explicar cómo se perdió de mi memoria tantas horas. Repetía una y otra vez el mismo día pero el último recuerdo siempre era el mismo: sus ojos verdes.

CONTINUARÁ...

_**NOTAS:**_

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, apoyos y echar un vistazo a la historia. No he actualizado con la frecuencia deseada pero no los he olvidado ;) Ya saben si quieren hacer feliz a un escritor sólo dejen su opinión, un escritor feliz es más productivo que uno triste :P

Santana: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, jajaja, no he podido actualizar como yo quisiera por cuestiones de salud. No sé que tanto tarde en actualizar pero lo haré lo más pronto posible, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho me dejen con la duda.

Fierainquieta: Siempre atenta a mis ocurrencias, muchas gracias, te encantará la historia, mucho misterios y fantasmas del caño :P

MundesaHo: gracias, de repente se me van las cabras con la redacción por eso tardo en publicar no me gusta que lleven errores.

Malkav: Hola!!! Pues va a tardar averiguar si es o no un fantasma así que paciencia y hacer conjeturas, después de todo sino no hay historia =)

Y finalmente a todos espero se diviertan leyendo ocurrencias ocasionadas por locura temporal tanto como yo escribiéndolas :P Hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

"**La Mansión de los Cerezos"**

Me presenté a la cita aún sabiendo que la pasaría mal con mi padre. Haruka estaba allí, con esa sonrisa encantadora y yo tuve que fingir estaba molesta pues quién podría enfadarse con esa niña tan tierna.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo ella cuando yo terminé de reprocharle el cómo me abandonó "Terminó la clase y me despedí de ti… dijiste que te quedarías un rato más porque no querías ir a casa…"

"No lo recuerdo" balbuceé

No le di más importancia, estaba últimamente tan tensa, que bien mi mente podría estarme jugando malas pasadas. Comenzó la clase y por largo rato bailamos sintiéndonos en otro mundo.

"Quiero pedirte un favor" comencé a decirle

"Dime"

"¿Posarías para mí?" ella me miró extrañada pero accedió, después de todo que le quedaba si yo le daba clases de baile gratis "Vas a bailar como un profesional muy pronto" la animé "Ahora siéntate y no te muevas, quiero recordar cada detalle de tu hermoso rostro"

"¿De mi qué?" sonrió y me ruboricé

"De ti…" corregí

"Bien" sonriendo se sentó en un rincón de aquella enorme habitación

Haruka tenía un toque de tristeza en su mirada, sus gestos eran tiernos y aún infantiles pero sin duda sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que hubiera visto. No terminamos el dibujo ese día pero yo sabía sería imposible pintar esas perlas en una tarde.

"Y si mañana hacemos algo diferente"

"Como qué" sonreí

"Podemos ir allá arriba" me señaló la casita del árbol "Y te mostraré las estrellas… aunque no lo creas me gusta mucho la astronomía y soy una experta…"

"No" conteste apresuradamente "No puedo" y vi con pesar que su expresión era de decepción. No es que no me agradara el cosmos, es que mi pavor a las alturas era demasiado y sólo superable por la furia de mi padre.

"Te veo entonces pasado mañana" me besó en la mejilla

Su beso se sintió extraño. Sus labios estaban fríos pero su aliento tan cálido, no podría explicar lo que ella causó en mí y mucho menos el cómo fue ese beso. Para cuando reaccioné ella ya se había ido

Después de una semana la vida parecía un poco mejor y yo extrañamente me sentía muy feliz. Hasta hacía mis tareas y es que estar con Haruka hacía que hubiera magia hasta en lo más tedioso, que un mal día tuviera un toque de esperanza y al final me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ella

"¿Por qué ya ni me hablas?" me preguntó mi amiga Yuri

"No he tenido tiempo… he estado castigada…"

"Como si eso detuviera a Michiru Kaioh para salir, vamos tu papá ni lo nota ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no somos amigas?"

"No, no es eso" sonreí "Es que conocí a alguien muy especial…"

"¡Tienes novio!" gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que la mitad del alumnado volteara a vernos "Es genial, debes presentármelo…"

"No somos novios" renegué "Y un día te lo presentaré…" yo sabía que eso no sucedería pues sería tanto como decirle que yo no era lo que ella creía. Después vería cómo escapar del lío, ahora debía ir con Haruka

"Te traje una florecita que me encontré" me recibió con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre iluminaba mi vida "¿Crees que ya pueda bailar bien?"

"No" tomé la flor y la olí, me pregunté si esa niña se daría cuenta lo especial que era "Voy a dibujar una huellas en el piso y tú las seguirás ¿Estamos?"

"Suena sencillo" y mientras ella intentaba seguir las pisadas yo la dibujaba. Pronto se aburrió de bailar sola y fue hasta mí para pedirme la siguiente pieza. Me causó mucha gracia, no sólo parecía un chico sino que se portaba como uno "Solo una pieza madame" me pidió

"Una y nada más" sonreí y tomé su mano

Me sentía en las nubes, me había tomado de la cintura y ahora dábamos vueltas por todo el salón. Por fin nos quedamos quietas, ella reía y yo veía sus ojos celestiales. No sé que me pasó por la cabeza, sólo pensaba en cuánto anhelaba esos labios. La besé, se sintió tan extraño, esos labios siempre fríos sabían a miel, su aroma se impregnó en mi ser y la calidez de su sonrisa se inyectó en mi sistema. Mi sangre burbujeó, quería saciar la pasión que ese destello de amor desató, seguí besándola y ella por un momento correspondió pero luego…

"Lo siento" se separó de mí y salió huyendo "lo siento" decía escapando

"¡Haruka!" pero no pude detenerla, la perdí de vista en el jardín "Demonios" grité "Por qué fui tan tonta"

Asistí al día siguiente a nuestra cita pero ella no estaba. La esperé largas horas hasta que anocheció. Comencé a llorar, quería que ella regresara, quería ir y buscarla pero ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde hacerlo. Cuando salí de la casa lloviznaba, recorrí las calles lentamente. A cada paso escuchaba me llamaban, imaginaba que llegaba con uno de sus tiernos detalles y me decía que lamentaba su tardanza… que me decía me amaba…

"¡Dónde has estado!" gritó mi padre

"En ningún lado" bramé "Déjame tranquila" y me encerré en mi habitación

Cerraba mis ojos y soñaba con ella, veía esas perlas mágicas que me llevaban al edén. La extrañaba, la amaba y es que a los catorce años parece extraño estar segura de algo, la explicación más sensata se llama hormonas pero yo sentía algo más que atracción por ella. Yo sería capaz de morir por Haruka.

"Señorita Kaioh" me reprendió mi profesora, estaba tan distraída "¿La respuesta?"

"No lo sé" contesté con desdén

"¿No hizo su tarea?" cerré mi cuaderno y contesté

"No profesora"

"¿Puedo saber la razón?"

"No, porque no la hay" y ella siguió con su clase como si yo nunca hubiera dicho nada.

Fue la semana más triste de mi vida. A pesar que iba todas las tarde esperando ella apareciera nunca sucedía, pero yo no perdía la ilusión. Me sentaba allí a esperarla, obligaba a mi mente a evocar su recuerdo para plasmarlo en ese bello dibujo. Quizá sólo tendría esa imagen para recordarla.

La vida se volvió pesada, ya no tenía mucho sentido nada de lo que hacía. Y no entendí por qué ella no volvió, de alguna manera supuse que ella también sentía algo distinto por mí, quizá por la manera en que me veía, quizá sólo lo imaginé para no sentirme tan sola. No, no lo imaginé, en sus ojos había amor y si recordaba bien ella me devolvió el beso ¡Continuó con el beso!

"Me llamaron de la escuela" me dijo mi padre una tarde

"¿Y?" contesté arrogantemente

Mi semana terminó muy mal. Odié a mi profesora pues ella pudo guardar silencio. Odié a mi padre por creer que con violencia podía arreglar mi torcida vida. Odié a mis falsos amigos que sólo tenía por fingir ser normal. Me odié a mi misma por besarla y la odié a ella por irse sin decirme adiós.

"Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de decirte que te amo" y una lágrima se me escapó, a esas siguieron más hasta que ya no pude controlar mi llanto

"Buen día clase" susurró mi profesora "Sus tareas en mi escritorio por favor"

Le llevé la mía y con rabia la aventé a la mesa. La mujer me vio con soberbia no iba a permitir rabietas de niña.

"No debió decirle" mascullé

"Si la pasaste mal no fue mi culpa" susurró "Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de cometer tantos errores…"

"¿Jamás se equivocó cuando era joven?" y ella me sonrió como si me dijera que no

Cuando la clase de pintura llegó yo me sentí aún peor. Mi tarea era ella, me había quedado tan bien que el sólo ver su imagen hacia yo llorara. La mostré a la clase y expliqué la técnica que usé y mil tecnicismos que debíamos saber

"¿Por qué a él?" me preguntó el profesor

"Porque tiene unos ojos muy expresivos… los ojos son la ventana al alma" mascullé

Shiro me pidió me quedara después de clase. Estaba muy preocupado por mí, pues mi repentino cambio de actitud lo tenía alarmado. Hasta cierto punto creí que él sólo exageraba pero luego llegó a ese punto delicado que nunca permití a nadie tocar: mi madre

"Desde que ella falleció estás irreconocible, no es tu altanería de la última semana sino el constante peligro en que te pones… Es como si ya nada te importara"

"No venga con sus charlas baratas de profesor de cuarta" bramé furiosa "ni siquiera estudió para profesor, tomó un curso de pintura y por eso nos da clases"

"Sé que estás muy enojada pero no debes ir por la vida desquitando tu frustración con los demás… menos con las personas que te apreciamos…" iba a contestarle como merecía pero el director y mi profesora acaban de llegar

"Aquí estas Shiro" se rió mi regordete y calvo director "La junta está por empezar…" me miró con hastío, él me odiaba y la única razón era porque su hija le confesó me amaba. Yo ni siquiera le hablaba a la chiquilla. Ah pero claro, cuando esas cosas pasan debe haber un culpable

"¿Qué es?" tartamudeó mi profesora observando la pintura "De dónde sacaste eso" gritó sujetándome con furia de los brazos "Dímelo"

"Es un amigo" balbuceé

"¿Pasa algo?" le interrogó el director y yo hubiera preferido me soltara pues me estaba lastimando

"Nada" se salió del salón tan pálida que el director tuvo que ir tras ella

"¿Y ahora?" se rió Shiro "Después platicamos Michiru, pero piénsalo, tal vez te hace falta un amigo con quién platicar… y yo con gusto te escucharé"

"Gracias" como si quisiera platicar con mi profesor de arte

Fin de semana, llovía y yo estaba en esa casona vieja esperándola. Mi mirada se perdió en la vista que la ventana me proporcionaba, qué mágicos eran los cerezos en esa época del año. Le había dejado un par de notas pero tal parecía nadie se presentó pues siempre estaban donde yo las dejaba. Me senté en el piso con mis piernas recogidas y la cabeza entre mis rodillas. Comencé a llorar.

"No llores" escuché la voz de Haruka y prácticamente me lancé a sus brazos. La abracé con fuerza mientras lloraba desesperadamente "ya no llores" susurró

"Nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto" comencé a golpear su pecho "nunca me dejes" lloraba

"Lo lamento" besó mi frente "Te traje un obsequio" me tomó entre sus brazos

"Estás mojada, Haruka estás empapada"

"Y como no, lloraste sobre mí" se rió "Nunca creí que una muchachita tan menudita como tú tuviera tantas lágrimas… ¿Acaso eres noventa por ciento lágrimas y diez por ciento huesos y carne?"

"Tonta" me fingí enfadada pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de llorar "Te amo" dije sin más y me abracé con fuerza a ella "Te amo Haruka"

Nos quedamos largo rato abrazadas hasta que recordé ella estaba mojada, me apresuré a ofrecerle mi suéter y ella frunció el ceño

"Es otro pretexto para que me desnude" me sonrojé "Y luego quién es la tonta" estalló en carcajadas

"Por qué no habías venido… Dónde te metiste"

"Mi padre" comenzó a tartamudear "Me peleé en la escuela y me suspendieron" tartamudeaba nerviosa "Entonces él me encerró…" se sacudió el cabello con violencia "Te extrañaba tanto" se aferró a mí, estaba tan asustada "Pero practiqué y creo ya bailo mejor" se levantó y me ofreció ayuda para que también yo me incorporara

Y en efecto bailaba mucho mejor, apenas sus pies tocaban el piso. Nos deslizábamos sobre el viento, no bailábamos sino que flotábamos. Sonreí y sin pensarlo mucho besé esos labios. Ella contestó al gesto

"No es fácil" se separó de mí "Tú sabes que estas relaciones no son bien vistas, lamento mucho haberme asustado tanto el otro día pero no quisiera que te pasara algo malo…"

"No te preocupes" la besé de nuevo "Te prometo que estaremos bien"

"Te tengo un obsequio pies ligeros" se quitó la pequeña cadenita que tenía puesta "Mi abuela me la dio cuando yo era muy niña… me dijo que cuando encontrara al amor de mi vida debía dársela… y jurarle amor eterno"

"¿Es algo así como una petición para que sea tu novia?" Haruka se rascó la cabeza y terminó por afirmar "¿Me ayudas?" me volteé y recogí mi cabello para que ella pudiera maniobrar.

Era muy hermosa, tenía un pequeño dije en forma de ángel, mejor dicho, la mitad de un ángel pues la otra la llevaba ella. Atrás estaba grabada la inicial T

"¿De qué es la T?"

"De Tenoh" sonrió "¿Quieres ir mañana a ver las estrellas?"

"¿Y si te digo que me da pavor las alturas no te reirás de mí?"

"No" y soltó una gran carcajada "Bueno sí" volvió a reír "Es que la primera vez que nos vimos trepaste con una agilidad increíble…"

"Porque era más el miedo a mi padre y él me iba a dar una buena paliza cuando lo llamaran de la escuela…"

"No debería ser malo contigo" frunció el ceño molesta "Yo jamás le haría daño a un angelito, es inhumano…"

"No es malo" sonreí "es sólo que desde… desde lo de mi mamá que es diferente" bajé la mirada

"No te pongas triste niña linda" me tomó del mentó y me guió hasta sus labios "Te amo y ahora yo cuidaré de ti…"

**NOTAS FINALES:**

_Hola a todos!!!__ Los he tenido un poco olvidados pero les alegrará saber que tengo ya en la mira nuevas historia que pronto publicaré, conforme termine las que tengo empezadas ajajaja. Espero que se pasaran muy lindo estas fiestas, que el 2009 les traiga mucha dicha, felicidad, el amor, dinero o lo que más deseen ¡Vivan intensamente! A todos agradezco su preocupación por mí, si estuve un poco mal este tiempo pero parece que ya las cosas van mejor. Lo que hace el estrés. Se les agradece que estén al pendiente de mí y las historias, sin ustedes esto sólo sería nada ;) _

_Y ahora contestando algunas preguntas:_

**Capitan Kaede-kun** Ya por fin actualicé, sé que los tenía algo abandonados. Y ella no es floja y Mentirosa, es práctica :P

**Fierainquieta** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero te la pasaras increíble y este año te vaya de maravilla.

**ARYAM-TENOU**: Gracias por tus buenos deseos aparte que la inspiración no me deje agregaría que el trabajo se vaya!!! Y yo pueda tener más tiempo libre =)

**Dragon Herat**: ¿Loco? Ack que mal jajaja NTC sip la neta es que esta vez me excedí pero me alegra que te gustaba. Ok tus dudas no pienso contestarla, no es mala onda pero disfrutarás más así la historia además que de repente tengo una idea clara de cómo va ir al historia pero al día siguiente cambia ;) Y no, nos chafas, bastante buenas me encantó lo del poder sobrenatural. A ver veamos sobre la duda que sí puedo contestar: Michiru está contado la historia que le sucedió… es decir todo esto ya pasó jajaja creo que la respueta tampoco fue muy clara

**Santana**: ¬¬ ¿Acaso adivinas? Sí, algo tuvo que ver el papá de Haruka con lo del brazo, la historia es un poco compleja con respecto a la realción padre – hija pero tus deducciones son acertadas. Sobre la respuesta a los desmayos de Michiru te adelanto que ella tenía ya problemas desde que murió su madre y eso afectó mucho su estado de ánimo y su manera de ver el mundo, por allí van sus desmayos.

**Malkav**: Hola!!! Okys eso creo, sí, si vieras que feliz nos hace saber que alguien le gusta lo que hacemos, además que es formidable leer comentario, opiniones, ideas y en fin hasta te surgen nuevas o decides cambiar un poco la idea original porque la sugerencia de alguno es mucho mejor que lo que tú habías pensado… ;)

**Ian**. Hola pues no te voy a decir qué es Haruka, de eso va la historia así que adivina jajaja… Oh sí es difícil tener catorce años, creo que entre los trece y los dieciséis es la peor época de nuestra existencia ( y a veces la mejor)


	4. Chapter 4

"**La Mansión de los Cerezos"**

Nunca creí que en esa casa encontraría el amor. Siempre fue tan mágica para mí, cuando mi madre murió fue allí donde me refugié, era su lugar favorito ¿Dónde más podría encontrarla? Y hoy la Mansión de los Cerezos me daba el amor. Tampoco imaginé que en las alturas había un mundo tan maravilloso por ver. Haruka me ayudó a subir, estaba tan asustada pero ella no dejaba de repetir me cuidaría. Cuando por fin llegamos pude contemplar la hermosa ciudad, el cielo estrellado y esa luna que nos bendijo con su amor. Yo era la persona más feliz del universo y desde la cima del mundo pude gritarlo.

Mi vida no cambió mucho pero sí el cómo la veía yo. Podía sonreír al final del día sabiendo que en una apartada orilla alguien me amaba y esperaba por mí. Mi padre siguió perdiendo la cabeza y estuvo a punto de ser despedido por pelear con un compañero. Él como yo, se sentía perdido sin mamá.

El siguiente viernes la profesora me pidió me quedara después de clase. Yo aún estaba molesta pues sentí que mandó a llamar a mi padre sólo por fastidiarme, no era la tarea que no llevé lo que la enfadó sino que la reté y a mi parecer ella actuó de mala fe.

"¿De dónde sacaste el dibujo?"

"¿Cuál?" pregunté un poco alarmada

"El del muchacho rubio de ojos verdes" me dijo ella

"Es un amigo" mascullé

"No me digas mentiras" bramó tan molesta "¿Quieres desquitarte porque llamé a tu padre?"

"¿Con el dibujo?" fruncí el ceño "No sé cómo podría un dibujo enfadarla"

"Son tus mentiras. Mira Michiru, te he dado muchas oportunidades y no lo puedes negar, tal vez ese día cansaste mi paciencia…"

"No es cierto" mascullé molesta "no me ha dado nada" y estaba por irme cuando ella lanzó su amenaza

"Tienes hasta el lunes para decirme la verdad o tu papá, tú y yo tendremos una seria charla"

"Haga lo que quiera… no miento"

¿Oportunidad? ¿Cuál maldita oportunidad? Yo no asistí a su examen porque mi mamá estaba en el hospital y a ella no le importó, me reprobó y eso que yo era una alumna brillante con un expediente intachable. No, que no me dijera más de sus tontas ridiculeces sobre piedad.

"Michiru" me alcanzó mi profesor "Ven niña" me sujetó del brazo al ver que yo no pensaba detenerme

"Qué" estaba tan enojada

"Mira" me mostró un volante de una escuela de arte "Tengo una beca para ti… podrás aprender…"

"¿De verdad?" lo interrumpí "¿Una beca?" yo sabía que papá no podría costear una educación así

"¿Te gusta la idea?"

"Me encanta" estaba tan contenta que olvidé por completo a la profesora

Le dije a mi padre en cuanto llegó en la noche pero como siempre no le importó mucho, él lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo, nadie vivía de hacer dibujos y era mejor yo me olvidara de tonterías. Le supliqué y prometí portarme muy bien, hacer mis tareas y ser la mejor de mi clase. Deseaba con todo el corazón ser pintora.

"Sólo necesito firmes el permiso, no te pido nada más"

"Lo pensaré" arrojó la hoja a la mesa

Me sentí decepcionada pero como siempre Haruka me alegró el día. Había llevado fruta, algunas ciruelas que recogió del jardín entre otras y ahora teníamos una pequeña pijamada. El domingo iríamos de campamento, si estar en el exterior de la vieja casa se le podía llamar así.

"Será divertido" me besó en la mejilla

"Y dime… ¿Es muy especial esa personita con la que quieres bailar?" le pregunté

"No" me sonrió tomando de mis manos la hoja del permiso "Ya no quiero bailar con ella… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de mi escuela conmigo?"

"Sí" sonreí emocionada

"Pero debo advertirte algo" me sonrió con tristeza "Yo no les agrado a mis compañeros…"

"No importa" y Haruka me devolvió la hoja con la firma idéntica a la de mi padre

"Si tu padre es como el mío, no notará que vas a esas clases" se tendió en el piso "él sólo me nota cuando está ebrio y el perro no está para que lo patee"

"¿Él te fracturó el hombro?" casi estaba segura así fue pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros

"¿Y si hacemos nuestro propio baile?" me sonrió con dulzura "No me gustaría pasaras un mal rato yendo a la escuela conmigo"

"No, no me importa… Sé que te mueres de ganas de ir y verás que será una muy hermosa velada"

"Bien" sonrió satisfecha "Conste que yo te lo advertí"

Me recosté en su pecho y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el murmullo de la noche. Era un silencio espectacular, el aroma de la noche tan sensual y… y reaccioné, me levanté a toda prisa, Haruka dormía, volví a recostarme sobre ella. No se escuchaba el latido de su corazón, ni su respiración

"Haruka" comencé a llorar

"Mande" abrió los ojos y me sonrió "¿Qué tienes preciosa?"

"No escucho tu corazón y no respiras"

"¿No?" y se destornilló de la risa "No soy tu fantasma del Caño y creo eso lo dejamos en claro hace mucho tiempo"

Pero no me preocupaba eso. La verdad es que mi primer pensamiento fue que quizá su padre le había dado un mal golpe, de esos que tardan tiempo en ser palpables, quizá tenía todos los órganos hechos añicos y nadie lo había notado, pude verla, en mi ficción, caer sin vida

"No seas tontita" me dijo cuando escuchó el por qué de mi angustia "él hace mucho que no me lastima" me tomó entre sus brazos para acurrucarme a su lado "Contemos historias de terror… a ver si así dejas de pensar que yo soy el fantasma"

"Que no es eso" repliqué

"Te voy a contar la historia de Haruka dos pies izquierdos, era un guapo muchacho que se aparecía en todos los bailes, sacaba a las muchachitas a bailar y ellas creyendo que la belleza iba en proporción a la destreza para bailar accedían ¡Oh pesadilla él bailaba fatal!"

"Tonta" me reí a más no poder "Yo sí me sé cuentos de verdad…" y es que con mi imaginación podía crear en segundos la más escalofriante ficción

El lunes mi profesora me retuvo a la salida. Estaba esperando por mi verdad y de nuevo le repetí que no sabía a qué se refería. Estaba tan enojada que dijo llamaría a mi padre.

"Dígame quién es la persona de mi dibujo" bramé por fin

"Yo" tartamudeó la mujer "Vete ya" me dijo muy alterada y nerviosa

No me preocupó mucho, ella debía estar imaginando cosas y su conciencia haciendo de las suyas. El martes vi con placer que no llamó a mi padre. Me sentí aliviada, no quería tener un problema con él. Ese día hasta salimos temprano pues ella no se sentía del todo bien.

Llegué a la mansión y como sabía que tendría que esperar mucho comencé a matar el tiempo moviendo los pequeños azulejos sueltos. Uno de ellos se botó y mostró un pequeño hueco. Me apresuré a sacar el cofre que allí estaba. En él se encontraban algunas joyas y mi cámara. Fruncí el ceño pues casi estaba segura quién me la robó. Escuché ella venía y devolví las cosas a su lugar

"¿Saliste temprano?" se sentó a mi lado con la cestita de frutas

"Sí" busqué toda la tarde cómo preguntarle por la cámara pero la oportunidad no se presentó. Esperaría, después de todo Haruka tenía derecho a la inocencia y por qué no, hasta a la redención.

Estábamos en clase de deportes, cómo odiaba hacer ejercicio y más cuando la mañana estaba tan fría. El entrenador nos obligó a realizar lagartijas y como vio que estaba holgazaneando me separó de los demás para vigilarme mejor.

"Tres, cuatro" contaba e intentaba hacerlas cuando mi profesora me levantó del piso

"Muéstramelo" gritó enfurecida

"Cómo" pregunté asustada

"El dije… muéstramelo" pero no perdió tiempo y ella misma lo tomó "De dónde lo sacaste ¡De dónde!"

"Me lo regalaron" mascullé atemorizada

"Vas a la dirección ahora" me quitó mi dije con un violento jalón

"Es mío" chillé

"Te lo daré cuando llegue tu padre"

No entendía nada pero nadie parecía muy interesado en explicármelo, daban por hecho yo era culpable. Me senté a esperar a mi papá, sabía que estaría muy enojado. no me equivoqué. El director nos pasó y la profesora le explicó que yo había robado ese dije

"Es único y cuesta una fortuna" estaba histérica la mujer "Quién te lo dio"

"Un amigo" dije con un hilo de voz

"Qué amigo Michiru" gritó más mi padre "Se supone estás castigada"

"Se suponen muchas cosas" murmuré

La mujer se desquició por completo, me acusó de quererla volver loca y torturarla psicológicamente, luego comenzó a llorar ¡Comenzó a llorar! Era una mujer tan dura que jamás creí pudiera hacerlo. Por fin el director me suspendió y confiscó mi dije cosa que por supuesto repliqué.

"No niña no puede haber error" chilló mi profesora "Tiene un número de serie único y vamos a comprobar que es un original de la familia Tenoh"

Ahora Haruka me daría una gran explicación, eso si salía viva de esta, mi padre rabiaba, tenía el rostro rojo del coraje que guardaba. En cuanto llegamos a casa me miró dictando mi sentencia final. Gritó que estaba harto y me dio una buena tunda. No importó mucho si lloraba o le decía que no era mi culpa pues muchas veces lo engañé y un mentiroso es difícil tenga credibilidad nuevamente.

Escapé esa noche y fui a ver a Haruka, estaba muy enojada así que lo primero que hice fue gritarle, ella me miró con asombro, más de una vez me pidió le explicara lo que pasaba. Me quedé contemplando por largo rato sus ojos, me sentí otra vez perdida en su mundo, cuando reaccioné mi enojo aún estaba allí. Quité el azulejo y le mostré su pequeño secreto. Necesitaba liberar toda mi rabia

"Te robaste el dije" bramé "Te lo robaste y me castigaron por tu culpa… creen que yo lo robé"

"No es cierto, es mío" me explicaba pero yo no quería escucharla más

"No quiero volverte a ver"

"Pero" tartamudeaba

"Te robaste mi cámara… te robaste todo esto" señalé el cofrecito

"No, te juro que no" lloraba "Es mío, es mío… y la cámara, eso lo lamento, pensaba devolvértela… Te la quité cuando creí que me delatarías con la policía pero… pero"

"No te creo nada" la miré con furia y odio.

Ella se fue. Yo me quedé llorando amargamente lo que sucedió. Estaba desesperada. Grité y pataleé. Hasta aventé el pequeño azulejo contra una ventana. No me importó que se rompiera ni desbaratar esa casa que se caía a pedazos. Lo reconozco, estaba tan enojada que me desquité con ella.

"Michiru" gritó el policía y yo emprendí la huida, ahora sí mi padre me mataría

No pude ir muy lejos. El policía me sujetó con fuerza y brutalidad pero yo pataleé tanto como pude, unos minutos después dos paramédicos llegaron y uno de ellos me inyectó un sedante. Me quedé profundamente dormida.

Desperté en el hospital, mi padre estaba al lado de mi cama, en cuanto lo vi intenté escapar y él me sujetó con fuerza así que sólo lloré, seguramente volvería a golpearme.

"Profesor Shiro" sollozaba aún cuando él entró a la habitación "Profesor" le rogué por su protección

"Yo me quedo con ella" le dijo a mi padre "¿Cómo estás? Para qué pregunto" sonrió "Tranquila, todo va estar bien"

"¿Qué me pasó?"

"Tu papá reportó huiste y cuando los vecinos escucharon ruidos en la casa de los Cerezos supusieron eras tú…"

"¿Huir?" sonreí "Sólo salí unas horas"

"Dos días Michiru" me dijo mi profesor

"Demonios" ahora sí estaba empezando a asustarme

"Encontramos el cofrecito, ahora sabemos cómo conseguiste el dije…Y de verdad tu papá lo lamenta…"

"¿El cofre?" no recordaba bien qué había allí

"Son joyas y algunas cosas registradas como robadas hace muchos años, demasiados para que fueras tú… Supongo los hallaste cuando investigabas en la casa… si lo hubieras dicho…"

"Nadie me hubiera escuchado de todos maneras" cerré los ojos, yo tampoco escuché a Haruka y seguramente eso quería explicar, por eso eran su tesoro. Las encontró. Qué ruin fui, cometí el mismo error que ellos hicieron conmigo

Mi padre me fue a ver más tarde, no dijo gran cosa, sólo preguntó si me sentía bien y si me faltaba algo. Me miré los brazos y vi los rasguños que tenía en ellos, no recordaba habérmelos hecho pero pensé que habían sido producto del forcejeo con el policía

"Supe que firmaste el permiso por mí"

"Ah" mascullé temerosa "No creí te importara mucho"

"Por mí está bien si quieres ir…pero no vuelvas a falsificar mi firma"

"No… además yo no tengo ese talento"

Mi padre se quedó pensativo y es que muchas veces lo intenté pero mi hermosa caligrafía jamás podría parecer un montón de arañas siendo fumigadas, mi padre escribía horribles jeroglíficos imposibles de imitar.

"¿De verdad tienes un nuevo amigo?"

"Sí"

"¿Por qué no lo invitas a la casa?"

"Porque" me quedé sin palabras "¿Quieres que lo invite?"

"Sí, llévalo a cenar… para conocerlo… digo si te pretende es lo menos que podemos hacer…"

"¡Papá no dije que fuera mi enamorado!"

"Pues eso parece… llévalo de todas formas" me miró los brazos y continuó "Ya no te hagas daño Michiru, eso no va devolverte a tu madre ni remediar tus problemas"

"Yo no me los hice" pero como dije anteriormente es imposible creerle a una mentirosa.

NOTAS FINALES

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo

**fier****ainquieta** Oh muchas gracias tambien a mi me encataba esta pareja, no he encontrado una mejor en el anime =) así que concuerdo contigo

**LIMC0712**: Me halagas jajaja *^. ^* intentaré actualizar más seguido

**Malkav**: Hola!!! Tu crees que haruka deba ser el fantasma del caño??? Aun el final esta abierto. Creo que con este capi se contesta sobre el baile, quiere ir con esa persona especial de su cole pero ahora se clavó con Michiru =)

Y no te preocupes las terminaré!!! Es una promesa, todas tendrán su final, es sólo que cuando se trata de finales me quedo sin ideas o nada me complace del todo, sobretodo porque el final le da el 40% de la calidad de una historia.

Segunda temporada de Tokio ya está en proceso. Muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejar review, de hecho cuando vi este review dije 'Cierto la abandoné' así que a ti te dedico Tokio 2 gracias. Sobre Se Renta, no te la pierdas, eso se pondrá mucho más divertido, de las demás snif, snif, el día solo tiene 24 hrs!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"**La Mansión de los Cerezos"**

Fui a la casa abandonada esperanzada en encontrar a Haruka y tuve suerte, ella estaba bailando, apenas me vio me tomó de la cintura y me llevó por toda la sala mostrándome cuánto mejoró en esos días que no nos vimos. Se veía tan triste que se me partió el corazón.

"Lamento si te grité" le dije

"No, yo lamento no haberte dicho nada" se detuvo y nos quedamos paradas observándonos "Eran de mi familia… pero bueno" sonrió "Ahora ya se las llevaron"

"Puedes reclamarlas…"

"No" sonrió "Se las robé a mi padre, él es capaz de venderlas por una miseria con tal de tener con qué embriagarse… es mejor así… y espero no se las den… Todo lo que había en ese cofre era lo que quedó de mi familia… de mi mamá"

"¿Ya no vive?" y negó con la cabeza

"Murió cuando yo nací" me tomó del brazo "Enloqueciste" me sonrió "Estabas tan enojada"

"¿Yo me los hice?" la interrogué "¿Me estoy volviendo loca? No recuerdo haberme lastimado" Haruka hizo una muequita de enfado y luego se encogió de hombros "¿Me los hice yo?" la tomé del mentón para ver sus ojos que no me podían mentir

"Sí" me sonrió "Me corriste… y cuando volví estabas enloquecida, rompiste la ventana y… Te detuve, te quedaste quieta en mis brazos y luego fui por ayuda, tenías la mirada tan perdida…"

"No lo recuerdo" me senté abrumada por lo que me dijo

"No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré para que no vuelva a suceder" me besó en la mejilla

"Mi papá me dijo que te invitara a la casa a cenar ¿Te gusta la idea?"

"No" sonrió nerviosamente "Yo no le agrado a la gente…"

"Me agradas a mí y punto… pero si no quieres ir no te obligaré"

"Eso suena a que me obligas" se rió ella "Déjame pensarlo"

No fui dos semanas a la escuela. Así que ese tiempo lo aproveché para buscar un vestido, quería lucir hermosa la noche del baile. Sabía que mi padre no me costearía un lujo de esa magnitud así que pensé que podía hacerlo yo misma. Y en verdad que no era fácil ser costurera, pero con empeño, un manual, muchas ganas y necesidad se logran maravillas

"Ya duérmete" bramó mi padre "Es noche y mañana tienes escuela" estaba ebrio "¿Qué haces?" se fijó en mi vestido por fin

"Un vestido" sonreí

"¿Para qué?"

"Me invitaron a un baile ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Sí" pero en el estado que estaba no era posible lo recordara "Deja de pensar en tonterías" y tambaleándose se fue al sillón "Vete a la cama es tarde"

"Sí"

Al día siguiente, salir de la escuela fui a la comandancia de policía para reclamar mi cámara, según papá ya era tiempo nos la devolvieran, de paso pregunté si alguien había reclamado las joyas.

"No niña, el cofre se quedará aquí hasta la subasta" me explicaron "Ya no queda nadie de la familia Tenoh"

"Oh" supuse que desconocían la existencia de Haruka pues al casarse casi siempre la mujer pierde su apellido "Qué lástima" sonreí

"Aquí está tu cámara… intacta y con las fotos instantáneas que sacaste" miró mis fotos y yo me impacienté "¿Qué se supone fotografiaste? ¿Un fantasma?"

"Como" le arrebaté las fotos y observé que donde debía estar Haruka sólo había un haz de luz "Debe estar defectuosa" miré la cámara

"Veamos" y me tomó una foto que para mi sorpresa salió excelente

"No sé entonces" le arrebaté mis fotos y mi cámara.

Iba aún pensando en qué pudo suceder cuando vi que mi profesora y Shiro me esperaban en la puerta de mi casa. Emitió un suspiro y pensé que eso sólo significaba problemas

"¿Podemos platicar?" me pidió la mujer y yo me sentí muy enojada "Lamento haberte acusado injustamente"

"Claro" ironicé "Ahora repare el daño"

No tuve más que invitarlos a pasar. Shiro me veía con cuidado, parecía examinar cada minúsculo movimiento que yo hacía

"Supiste que desapareció la cadenita que llevabas…"

"¿Y creen fui yo?"

"No" se apresuró la mujer a contestar "me gustaría saber de dónde sacaste la imagen que dibujaste…"

"Es un amigo"

"¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?" no creí que debiera contestar, esto empezaba a ser extraño y aterrante "Michiru por favor" me suplicó la mujer "¿Estuviste en su casa?"

"¿De quién?" sonreí

"Ese niño rubio… esos ojos, Michiru dime la verdad, nadie te castigará ni se enfadará ¿Estuviste en su casa?"

"No, nunca me ha invitado" y ella se desesperó

"¡Deja de mentir!"

"Tranquila" le pidió Shiro "Mira" tomó aire y comenzó a explicarme "Últimamente has estado muy extraña y tememos que… que estés, bien, que" cómo le daba vueltas al tema "Pues que los nervios te estén traicionando"

"¿Me estoy volviendo loca?" miré a la profesora pues ella cabía más en ese término que yo

"Ayúdame, dime la verdad y no me tortures más" sollozaba "¿Te gustaría que te contara su historia?" y al ver mi rostro de interrogación agregó "la historia del niño rubio… de Haruka Tenoh"

"Sí" tartamudeé

"Haruka era una compañerita de mi clase" abrí los ojos desmesuradamente pues la mujer debía tener cincuenta años "Parecía un chico y se portaba como uno, era una niña muy dulce, tenía unos modos muy salvajes de ser, la llamaban marimacho y les gustaba mucho molestarla. Sólo teníamos catorce año y era fácil retar al mundo, lastimar a otros sin pensar en cuánto los dañábamos…"

"¿Haruka tiene cincuenta años?" estaba por reír

"No puede tener cincuenta años Michiru" sonrió mi profesora "Un día mis amigos y yo nos dimos cuenta que yo le gustaba, imaginarás el escándalo, pues en ese tiempo el mundo era más cerrado y la vida para una persona como ella simplemente no existía… Iba a ser el baile escolar, ella se armó de valor y me invitó, yo dije que sí porque queríamos hacerle una jugarreta…Se veía tan feliz, siempre tenía esa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida y magia como la imagen que hiciste"

"Tal vez sea su nieta la Haruka que yo conozco"

"Michiru" volvió a sonreír la mujer pero esta vez también sollozó "Ella murió la noche del baile… Nunca llegó. Nosotros creímos se había enterado de nuestra broma y prefirió no presentarse. Nos reímos mucho de ella esa noche y el lunes… el lunes no llegó a clases. Murió antes de poder llegar al baile… ese dije que tu traías ella lo usaba siempre, de hecho son dos mitades de un ángel"

"Entonces estoy loca" sonreí e inmediatamente después me desmaye.

"Michiru"

Quería soñar con ella, quería despertar de esa pesadilla y describir que yo no enloquecí. La amaba, amaba a un espíritu que hacía más de cuarenta años vagaba por la faz de la tierra. Una y otra vez reconstruí aquel rompecabezas pues quería fuera mentira pero por fin las piezas encajaban. Primero las joyas, luego el baile, esas noches extrañas, esos labios fríos, un corazón que no late, un cuerpo que no respira, un día que se olvida… ella simplemente no existía…

Desperté a media noche encontrándola al lado de mi cama. Me murmuraba cuánto me amaba, ella cuidaría de mí eternamente y hoy velaría por mi sueño. Depositó a un lado de mi almohada el pequeño dije. Lo recuperó para mí, pues esa era la prueba más fiel de que nuestro amor perduraría una eternidad

"Haruka" abrió los ojos, tenía fiebre y tal vez sólo deliré pero el dije estaba allí, en ese sitio en que en mis sueño ella lo dejó…

Volvería a dormir, soñaría con un universo alterno donde pudiera amarla, viajaría diez mil leguas sólo por besarla. Todo tenía sentido, ella sólo era un reflejo de un humano que hacía mucho dejó de existir.

"No me dejes" murmuré en mi deliro "Llévame contigo…"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTAS**

Ser o no ser un fantasma he allí la cuestión… Opinen ;) Feliz San Valentin que el amor les sonría y ustedes a él. Y no olviden, como dijo Haruka: El amor lo es todo.

santana OK por tu petición la que hoy sufre es Michi, ¿Es o no es un fantasma? Tú dímelo ;) Vaya una hora y te extrañan en tu casa yo me voy todo el fin y nadie lo nota jajaja, es bueno que le preocupes a alguien además es parte de vivir en familia, disfrútalo niña pues cuando vivas solas vas a ver que vas a extrañarlo

Capitan Kaede-kun Ok sigue la duda Y no seas así no te desquites con tus personajes jajaja ¿Qué historia escribes? Me entro la duda jajaja

malkav Definitivamente O.O Que buenas especulaciones jajaja Yo no hallo cuál escoger las dos tienen potencial. Ahm pues tanto como remordimiento del papi si y no, el invitar al amiguito es más pa saber de quién cuidarse

LIMC0712 Ser o no ser? Jajaja Vampiro??? Esa idea es muy original y con eso que están de moda, definitivamente ni me había fijado que encaja más en un vampiro como diría Homero Au! Gracias

Ian.23 Voy a actualizar todos los fic que pueda por el catorce para hacerte feliz ;) Gracias por tu apoyo

tutivale No creo haber aclarado mucho pero no será una historia larga así que no mueras de impaciencia si?

MILENA No quise hacer un rompimiento muy feo, espero te gustara y ya no fuera tan malo lo sucedido ;) Pues no fue su hija jajaja, pero esa era una idea genial (Por qué no se me ocurrió!!!)

ShAnEbiLaSi

¿Es o no es? Definitivamente andas en el canal correcto y ni te imaginas el final que tengo pensado Avísame cuando las historias se vuelvan predecibles, monótonas y convencionales para saber que perdí la originalidad jajaja. NO te apures por el review para todas ;)

Dragon Hearth Bueno pues que te parece? Ahora es más claro qué es haruka? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**"La Mansión de los Cerezos"**

Caminaba de forma autómata, respondía como una grabadora y actuaba por un reflejo involuntario de lo que me restó de existencia. A veces lloraba, pero eran minúsculos los momentos en que mi corazón latía y lo hacía con tan poca fuerza que era imposible notarlo. No tuve valor para volver a esa casa, no podría verla a los ojos más sabiendo era un ser errante y condenado. Shiro dijo que después de perder a un ser querido siempre se activan dentro de uno mecanismos de defensa y el mío fue darle vida a esa triste historia

"Es porque se parece tanto a la tuya… de alguna manera son almas gemelas"

Y cuando dijo eso una chispa se encendió dentro de mí. Sí, éramos almas gemelas, sin importar si ella existía o no. Volví a tomar vida. Regresé a la escuela y comencé a estudiar pero no sobre mis materias sino sobre fantasmas… si ella estaba aún en este mundo debía haber una razón para ello… Y era tiempo yo la slavara.

"¿Por qué esa casa? No fue donde vivió ni siquiera queda cerca… ¿Por qué?" me preguntaba pues nada encajaba con la historia de esa niña rubia.

Pero había siempre más preguntas que respuestas y entonces fui a ver a mi profesora. Su casa era muy hermosa, y era cierto lo que los niños predilectos decían: horneaba galletitas muy sabrosas

"Me gustaría mucho me platicara sobre ella…"

"¿Por qué quieres torturarme?"

"Me la debe" gruñí "y se la debe…" emitió un quejido y comenzó su relato

"No era gran cosa el baile, ella era muy callada, te repito que los chicos la molestaban mucho… de hecho tuvo un altercado unos días antes con uno de ellos…"

"Sí, uno que era su novio ¿No? La suspendieron una semana…"

"Sí" se rió y me miró extrañada "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Por" tartamudeé "No importa… continué"

"Hubieras visto qué paliza le puso a mi novio, yo estaba impactada. Pero así era Haruka Tenoh, libre, independiente, fuerte, indomable… Nunca nos tratamos mucho, a veces tenía detalles muy tontos conmigo, era tan dulce… Su padre era un hombre muy cruel, había días en que llegaba a la escuela lastimada, me daba tanto pesar porque sólo era una niña y él un gigante del doble de su peso y tamaño…"

"¿Cree que la maltratara tanto como para fracturarle un hombro?"

"No" sonrió "pero en la autopsia decía algo sobre una fractura en el hombro… creo el derecho"

"¿Por qué murió?"

"Nadie lo supo con certeza… su padre la reportó como desaparecida y por mucho tiempo la buscaron. En lo personal creí había escapado, él era tan brutal… Por allí decían que estuvo a punto de matarla de una paliza esa noche del baile… ella quería tanto ir y él no la dejó, cuando estaba por escapar la descubrió… y por eso huyó. El hombre fue a la cárcel, acusado de homicidio pero salió un par de años después por falta pruebas…"

"Pero yo busqué sobre asesinatos y homicidios y nunca hallé nada"

"Haruka no vivía en esta ciudad… supongo fue eso, además que al final se dictaminó que fue un accidente. Cinco años después encontraron su cuerpo en el río que separa las ciudades… pobrecilla, no debió morir así" me sonrió con tristeza mi profesora "merecía por lo menos un día de felicidad… Si yo pudiera volver a ese momento… si pudiera… ella sólo quería bailar una pieza conmigo"

"Pues yo creo que era más feliz que muchos que conozco"

"Quizá sí…"

"¿Y qué dijo el forense de su muerte?"

"Cayó en el río, por la fuerza que llevaba la arrastró varias ciudades… Sabes, ese día llovía, pudo haber sido así, ella huyó de su temible padre y cuando intentó cruzar para llegar a la otra ciudad el río se la llevó…"

"Un triste final" murmuré

Fui a la casa abandonada, tenía una ligera noción de qué iba a hacer. Allí estaba Haruka, tenía un balón de soccer con el que jugaba, era tan diestra. Me reí y ella sonrió feliz de verme

"Pensé que no volverías jamás"

"Debo decirte algo importante…"

"¿El qué Michiru?"

"¿Cómo llegaste hoy hasta aquí?"

"Pues" se rascó la cabeza "Creo que caminando…" me sonrió

"¿Te puedo contar una historia?"

"Sí" me miraba un tanto extrañada así que no perdí tiempo y le relaté su vida en algunos pedazos me detuve observando sus expresiones, esperaba ella recordara lo que sucedió y finalmente llegué al desenlace

"Y esa niña la invitó al baile pero esa noche su padre no la dejó salir, estaba ebrio. Ella no quería perderse ese baile, quería ir a encontrar el amor de su vida así que escapó… su papá la descubrió y la persiguió hasta que se perdió por el camino que lleva al río… ¿Sabes qué sigue?"

"No" me sonrió "Hoy estás muy rara"

"¿Sabes de quién es al historia?"

"Tuya" me sonrió "Esa niña eres tú"

Haruka estaba tan perdida repitiendo ese día en que se quedó que no se daba cuenta que estaba muerta. Decidí cambiar de estrategia y le pedí que me acompañara en mi paseo. Caminamos largas horas hasta llegar el río. Ya no era peligroso como hacía cuarenta años, había puentes y barricadas. Cruzamos y continuamos el viaje hasta la dirección que mi profesora me dio

"¿Reconoces el sitio?"

Haruka estaba pálida, más de lo común, retrocedió un poco y estuvo a punto de echar a correr pero yo la detuve a tiempo

"Él está allí… él vendrá por mí"

Miré la vieja casa abandonada. Sólo era una casa pequeña derruida en la que sólo quedaba la podredumbre y desdicha. Miré de nuevo ese paisaje lleno de pobreza y luego los ojos asustados de Haruka. En un minuto me sumergí en lo profundo de su mirada, ahora veía sus recuerdos, ahora estábamos en ese tiempo y en ese momento.

Vi a Haruka regresando feliz de la escuela, silbaba y jugaba con el mismo balón que hoy llevaba en las manos. Estaba feliz porque esa niña que tanto le gustaba le dijo que sí ¡Iría al baile con la niña de sus sueños! Pero entonces recordó que no sabía bailar

"¿Cómo voy aprender? Debo ser excelente para que ella se fije en mí"

Y sacó de la biblioteca ese libro viejo con el que yo la encontré en alguna ocasión intentado aprender a bailar.

"Quiero irme" masculló "Quiero irme" y volví a mi presente, había oscurecido

"Haruka por favor dime qué sucedió esa noche" sé que la estaba torturando pero no había otra forma de que fuera libre

"Quiero irme"

Me perdí en sus ojos para descubrir el relato que sus protagonistas callaron por tantos años. El silencio de los espíritus es tan agobiante y cansado, su interior gritaba, lloraba implorando por cesar la condena pues cada noche repetía una y otra vez su muerte. Allí estábamos en el interior su casa, hoy era el día de su muerte, hoy la fatalidad se cernería sobre las tristes almas. Él, su grotesco padre se estaba bebiendo otra botella, me pareció conocida la escena pues muchas veces así debía verse mi padre. Ella iba a hurtadillas intentado huir pues tenía una maravillosa cita con el destino… y con el amor.

"¡A dónde crees que vas!" bramó y en dos zancadas llegó hasta ella "Vas a que todos se den cuenta de la clase de monstruo que eres… ¿A eso vas? ¡Ningún hijo mío va ser un sucio desviado!"

"Sólo es un baile… sólo es un baile" gritaba Haruka buscando escapar de su furia pues el hombre ya había comenzado a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra

Aquello fue espantoso, una completa masacre pues el colosal hombre le doblaba en peso, fuerza y brutalidad. Haruka se quedó en el piso llorando y su padre se sentó en el sillón no sin antes recordarle que sólo era una inmunda basura que él por piedad no arrojaba de su casa. Pero Haruka no se rendiría tan fácilmente, cuando veía que se distraía se arrastraba un par de metros a la salida y en ese último descuido del hombre huyó.

Gritaba jubilosa observando lo lejos que estaba él de darle alcance. Cruzó el río y llego a esa casa abandonada, la misma en que nos conocimos. Practicó sus pasos de baile y del escondite, ese mismo donde estaba el cofre, sacó la pulsera que le había comprado.

"Era mi gran noche" me susurró "Ya no podía nadie detenerme" por fin ella se había dado cuenta que sólo estábamos en un triste y doloroso recuerdo perdido en el tiempo

Evocó al tiempo, a esas viejas memorias. No fue hasta esa noche que se dio cuenta lo triste que era su vida. No tenía futuro, nada había para ella y su única ilusión era bailar una pieza con la niña que tanto le gustaba. Sonriendo me dijo que así era la vida

"Si te dan limones has limonada"

Me partió el alma, lloré pues esa niña, mi hermosa niña rubia no merecía ese fatal final. Volvimos a observar la escena que corría, debíamos terminar el relato y comprender el por qué el cielo se ensaña con algunos.

Llovía pero no importaba, en unas horas más estaría bailando con ella. Se vistió con ese traje que rentó con todos los ahorros de su vida y lustró sus zapatos nuevos, esos que un pariente lejano le obsequió al sentir un poco de compasión. Salió de la casa y vio lo enlodado que estaba el jardín así que se quitó los zapatos nuevos y se dejó los viejos.

"Haruka" bramó el hombre

La rubia no podía creer que él la hubiera encontrado. Corrió tan veloz como pudo pero él ya no estaba tan ebrio y pronto la alcanzó. Estaban muy cerca del río pues Haruka en un error corrió de vuelta a casa. El miedo nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas y ella intentó regresar a casa.

"Debí ir al otro lado, debí ir a la fiesta y buscar a alguien que me protegiera pero" se rió "pero nadie cuida de la gente como yo… como tú y como yo" me miró con tristeza.

Era cierto, pues por lo que me dijo mi profesora, todos estaban enterados de los malos tratos que ese hombre le daba a la niña. A nadie le importó, fingían no ver o solo volteaban la vista mientras ese ser la pulverizaba. A quién le importan los desvalidos, a quién le interesa la justicia o el amor.

Forcejearon y el hombre la lanzó contra el piso, fue allí donde se fracturó el brazo. Su padre comenzó a golpearla y Haruka por primera vez respondió a la agresión, necesitaba llegar al baile, necesitaba llegar al baile. Se levantó y emprendió la huída. Iba muy cerca del río y el hombre casi le daba alcance. El viento sacudió los árboles de cerezo y miles de flores perdieron sus pétalos.

Entonces sucedió. Él se lanzó sobre ella para detenerla. Falló por centímetros pero la hizo tropezar, así que aprovechó y la tomó del tobillo. Haruka cayó al piso con gran fuerza, aquellos pétalos blancos se tiñeron de rojo, su cabeza se impactó contra el piso y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. El hombre se levantó, reía animadamente, pero pronto sus risas se convirtieron en lágrimas la ver el río de sangre que corría. Fue su culpa… el viento lo sabía…

"Haruka" sollozaba el hombre sujetando el cuerpo sin vida de su hija "Haruka"

"Él me mató" sonrió la rubia viendo en el aire el vuelo de los pétalos del cerezo "Él me mató… fue un tonto accidente, pero nadie iba a creerle, siempre me golpeaba, y todos en la escuela lo sabían pero nadie nos cuida Michiru, estamos tan solos…"

"No quería matarte…" mascullé y en verdad podía ver el dolor en los ojos de ese cruel ser

"Lo sé" me sonrió "Fue un accidente…Y hubiera dado cualquier cosa, hasta dejarme ir a ese tonto baile porque yo abriera mis ojos de nuevo"

Entonces el hombre enloquecido y sabiendo lo que le esperaba tomó el cuerpo de su hija muerta y lo echó al río. Al otro día la reportó como desaparecida. Por muchos años la policía la buscó y él vivió rogando que encontraran pronto su cuerpo pero por desgracia el río se lo había llevado muy lejos

"No podía vivir, la culpa lo estaba matando" me platicó "Al principio estaba muy enojada pues nunca llegué a mi baile, después sólo esperé porque encontraran mi cuerpo y cuando él se fue a la cárcel creí que era momento de irme… pero no pude… algo me faltaba… Algo me despertó de mi sueño…"

Encontraron el cuerpo y él salió libre pero no bastó, Haruka no podía dejar el mundo aún. Sólo se durmió en esta prisión

"Estoy tan cansada" me murmuró "cada noche sucede lo mismo, cada noche lucho por llegar al baile, he intentado tomar el camino correcto pero siempre fallezco y él me tira al río como un despojo más…no le guardo rencor sólo hubiera deseado vivir una noche más…"

No tuve valor para decirle que le esperaba una broma peor y que su corazón de niña habría sido despedazado, por lo que mi profesora me contó, fue lo mejor, que nunca llegara a ese baile. Cerré mis ojos escuchando el latido de mi corazón. Haruka tenía razón a las personas como nosotros a nadie le interesan.

"Haruka" tomé su mano que comenzaba a desvanecerse "¿Qué te despertó de tu sueño?"

"Es tiempo que lo intente otra vez Michiru… es tiempo para que vaya allí y me libre de él" vi con desesperación cómo se desvanecía para aparecer en esa casa abandonada y repetir su muerte como otras tantas veces

"¡Por qué hasta ahora!" le grité al cielo "Qué hice yo para despertarla de su sueño…"y es que si hacía tanto tiempo ella murió porqué hacía tres meses que empezó a aparecerse en esa casa.

No pude ver más esa terrible escena, cerré los ojos y lloré desesperadamente, tapé mis oídos y luché por salir de allí. Cómo pudo su padre tratarla así, cómo pudo asesinarla y después echarla al río. Lloré y grité tan fuerte que se detuvieran que su padre volteó a verme

"Vete" bramó "Vete" estridente sonido que me dejó sorda

Abrí los ojos por fin. Estaba en la Mansión de los Cerezos y Haruka a mi lado durmiendo, se movía inquieta, parecía tenía una pesadilla, la agité suavemente buscando despertarla. Abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y con el dorso de la mano me limpió las lágrimas

"¿Por qué lloras bonita?"

"No lo sé" contesté sabiendo que ella ya no recordaba ya nada de su muerte, de nuevo no se daba cuenta que ella ya no existía.

Me quedé entre sus brazos y le susurré cuanto la amaba.

"Prometo buscar la manera de liberarte de esta maldición" besé sus labios y ella no entendió pero entre sueños me confesó

"Fue tu llanto lo que me despertó… Es por ti que estoy aquí"

No comprendí sus razones sólo sabía que era tiempo que yo hiciera algo por ella… Era momento de la redención y el perdón.


	7. Chapter 7

**"La Mansión de los Cerezos"**

Primero pensé en contarle a la policía la verdad pero no era el crimen impune lo que la ataba al mundo de los mortales. Pasé muchos días buscando respuestas. Estaba tan angustiada que no podía concentrarme en la escuela, quería que fuera ya la hora de salida e ir con ella. Me quedaba hasta muy entrada la madrugada, ni siquiera dormía velando sus sueños y en cuanto veía tenía pesadillas la despertaba o la acurrucaba entre mis brazos, ya no podía repetir su final, no era justo…

"Estoy tan cansada" me dijo una noche "Y tú también te ves cansada"

"Sí" sonreír "Durmamos un rato… es de día…"

A veces me quedaba dormida en clases. Dos veces me desmayé y el entrenador no volvió a pedirme ni una lagartija o llamarme holgazana. Mi profesora me preguntaba si estaba bien, si mi padre me lastimaba o si necesitaba algo pero nadie podría ayudarme, nadie…

"¿Y si de verdad existiera el fantasma de Haruka Tenoh?" le pregunté a Shiro

"¿Por qué se aparecería después de cuarenta años?"

"No lo sé" recargué mi cabeza en el pupitre "No lo sé"

"Llamarán a tu padre de la escuela, lo obligarán a que te lleve a un especialista…"

"No tenemos dinero para eso" me reí de él

"Pero la escuela te ayudará… cada día te ves más mal… como si alguien absorbiera tu vitalidad…"

"No, no es nada… es sólo que… ¿Alguna vez le dije cómo murió mi madre?"

"No"

"La hija del director y yo íbamos en el mismo salón… ella me sonreía mucho y yo me sentía rara cuando estaba a su lado… Ella le dijo a su padre, el director, que estaba enamorada de mí… y el director llamó a mis padres. Mamá no quería que papá se enterara así que aceptó una entrevista me privado con él, era un tema delicado. Yo lloré mucho pues ni siquiera le hablaba a la tonta niña… pero claro yo tenía la culpa de que ella me amara… Lo dejamos de lado, mamá sólo diría un argumento convincente de que a mí ella no me interesaba y todo terminaría… Peleé con mamá… papá me castigó injustamente y yo me desquité con ella… Estábamos muy enojadas, pero ella debía ir a la maldita reunión, le grité no era mi problema y me negué a ir… Ella se fue sola… y un maldito borracho la mató por accidente…"

"Michiru ¿Crees en verdad que Haruka se te aparece?"

"No veo por qué no…"

"¿No has pensado en la posibilidad que sea tu propia conciencia que pide una oportunidad para redimirte? Lo de tu mamá no fue tu culpa… a veces discutimos y a veces comentemos errores… pero…"

"Yo debí ir con ella… y entonces las dos nos hubiéramos muerto…"

Silencio.

"Michiru, no puedes salvar a Haruka ni regresar el tiempo y salvar a tu mamá…"

"Si yo inventé lo de Haruka cómo es que sé detalles que nadie me contó"

"Pues deducción, yo que sé" renegó él

"¿De verdad quieres ayudarme Shiro?" y cuando el asintió agregué "Entonces empieza por creerme" y me fui de allí

No quería cerrar mis ojos, no quería un segundo apartarme de ella. Una y otra vez le preguntaba por qué fui yo quien la desperté de su sueño eterno. Anhelaba tanto que esa pesadilla terminara que hubiera dado mi vida. Cada día estaba más cansada, y Haruka se veía también agotada, el tiempo se nos terminaba, pronto la fuerza de su energía se desvanecería y ella se quedaría atrapada para siempre en ese ciclo sin fin.

"Toma bonita" me decía acercando una cereza a mis labios "Saben tan dulces" me sonreía "¿Sabes que te amo?"

"Sí, pero me encanta cuando me lo dices…"

Unos días después Shiro me llamó. Me dijo que asumiría estaba sucediendo y en verdad Haruka rondaba por la vieja Mansión. Así que ahora quería saber cómo me ayudaba. Y le conté de mis mil teorías para que ella permaneciera aquí, debía buscar cómo su alma descansara en paz

"¿Qué la despertó del sueño eterno?" se preguntó a sí mismo

"No importa eso sino cómo hacer que descanse su alma"

"Si no es su muerte… es…"

"El baile" susurré "Es el baile, lucha cada noche por llegar a su baile… Debemos tener un baile, esa noche debe suceder lo mismo pero esta vez no habrá nadie que la detenga…"

"¿Quieres que haga un baile?"

"Quiero que repitamos esa noche…Allí esta la respuesta"

No teníamos mucho tiempo. En un par de días teníamos todo para un baile y yo seguí fingiendo con Haruka que iríamos a ese mismo evento al que nunca llegó. Estaba segura que cuando ella llegara a su baile dejaría de vivir atada a esa maldición.

"¿Te gusta mi vestido?" le decía a mi padre remedando una y otra vez aquel pedazo de tela en que trabajaba todas las tardes

"Michiru" se sentó a mi lado "Un día te compraré un vestido muy hermoso… Ahora deja eso y ve a descansar"

"Pero el baile" renegué "Quiero verme hermosa… muy hermosa"

"Ya lo eres pequeña"

Por desdicha enfermé. Después de varios desmayos terminé en urgencia. Había algo malo en mi sangre que con el correr de los días deterioró el resto de mis sistemas. Ya no podía ir a diario a ver a mi niña rubia.

"No debiste venir" me decía contemplando mi lamentable estado "Ven y descansa" me abrazaba

"Tengo frío" y me llevó hasta el jardín para que yo pudiera sentir las cálidas caricias de los rayos del sol

Un día antes del baile yo ardía en fiebre pero no podía permitirme fallar así que continué con el plan

"Michiru" me tomó Haruka entre sus brazos "Ardes en fiebre niña" me decía "descansa"

"El baile" susurraba delirando "Aún no termino mi vestido"

"Habrá otros más" me besó en los labios

"No, debemos ir… debes ir"

Mi padre y Shiro ya no dejaron que continuara con mi plan. Con tristeza descubrí que mi profesor nunca me creyó, esperaba que al realizar mi ansiado sueño terminara mi locura. Pero no pensaban arriesgar más mi salud. Estaba tan enojada pero mi padre tenía la última palabra, no saldría más de la casa. Con fiebre y delirando escapé de casa, no me importó si llovía a cántaros o si el mundo se acabaría, en una hora más ella estaría allí esperándome, esperando el final de su triste historia.

"Apenas pude escapar" reía vistiéndose "¿Segura que estás bien? Estás sudando y…"

"No importa" susurré "debemos ir al baile"

Se suponía que le baile sería en la escuela donde Haruka estudiaba pero supuse que Shiro estaría allí y me impediría terminar mi plan. Así que no tuve más salidas y le llamé a Yuri

"Por favor debes ayudarme… por favor…"

"Estás loca. Dime dónde estás medio mundo te está buscando… debes ver a un médico Michiru"

"Ayúdame, iré a donde quieras después de la media noche"

Y ella no tuvo otra opción pues de otra forma no le diría dónde estaba. El plan había cambiado. Yo llevaría a Haruka por allí mientras ella decoraba la vieja Mansión de los Cerezos para el baile. No fue difícil engañar a Haruka, ella creía que su padre nos perseguía. Estábamos cerca del río cuando la figura del grotesco hombre apareció, no podía creer el poder que un fantasma podría tener, menos uno que ni siquiera se daba por enterado murió.

"No escaparás" se paró delante de nosotros cerrándonos el paso, y después, se desvaneció. Sólo era un reflejo del espíritu del hombre, quizá un residuo de energía que se quedó con Haruka.

"No iremos al baile"

"¿Ah no?" me miró con cierta duda "Has peleado eso toda la noche… ¿Te sientes mal?"

"No, pero tengo una sorpresa para ti"

Llegamos a la Mansión Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y la música comenzó a sonar. Era esa misma dulce balada que tanto tiempo practicamos. Sonriendo me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la pista. Lentamente comenzamos a movernos, ella torpe y nerviosa como siempre, yo segura y sintiéndome en un sueño. Su mano se entrelazó con la mía, me jaló hacia sí hasta que el calor de nuestros cuerpos se confundió. Y mientras la canción seguía corriendo el salón se llenaba de luz y vida.

"Es mi canción favorita" me confesó al oído y cerró los ojos para cantármela

La pieza terminó. Miré maravillada las luces multicolores, los adornos, los globos y la espuma así como esa neblina que le daba un toque de magia al salón. Éste era nuestro baile. Fuimos directo a la mesa de banquetes comimos y bebimos hasta que ya no pudimos.

"¿Me permite esta pieza?"

"Por supuesto" sonreí

Y por primera vez me di cuenta que la música no provenía de una realidad, también era parte del mundo de Haruka. Tomé su mano y con maestría nos deslizamos por la pista, lentamente el salón se cubrió de una espesa bruma y de entre ese mar de nada surgieron figuras que tomaron la forma de cuerpos, eran sus compañeros que nos admiraban. Pude ver sus sonrisas, sus gestos alabando nuestro ritmo perfecto. Estaba flotando. Vi los ojos de Haruka, se veía tan feliz.

"Te amo mi niña de pies ligeros" me dijo al oído "Este es le día más feliz de mi vida"

"Y el mío también"

Nos besamos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalada. Sentí que mi corazón latía más despacio, mi respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta, y mientras todo esto ocurría el mundo de ensueño de Haruka tomaba más fuerza.

"Ven, te presentaré con ellos… Míralos, me sonríen, me admiran… Y cómo no hacerlo si tengo pies ligeros como tú"

Notas:

Hola a todos!!! Gran final siguiente capítulo para que no se lo pierdan!!! Cómo terminará un romance como este? Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios

**Dragon Hearth:** Hola, si las dos tienen vidas muy similares y pues ya nos acercamos al final para ver cómo hará Michiru que esto termine de forma feliz para todos, en especial pra Haruka  
**Ian.23 :** Me tarde un poco pero aqui la conti y a un capi del gran final  
**santana89:** Hola como te va? Pues ya esta la conti y ya no tardará mucho el final para que estés al pendiente. Y mira, ya viste que si tomo en cuenta tus opiniones? Gracias por todas las ideas que aportas ;)  
**malkav-iztli:** Si un poco triste pero prometo un final muy interesante. Te va a gustar mucho  
**LALIS:** Pues ahora un poco de alegría para Michiru y Haruka ya les tocaba una temporada feliz  
**ShAnEbiLaSi :** Si yo te dije que casi adivinabas la historia jajaja. Final triste no, será un final extraño. Y sí cada quien tiene su idea sobre lo que hay más allá de la vida y si es que la hay pero nosotros tendremos un final un poco mas inesperado e interesante  
**serenatenoh:** Espero que con este capitulo esté más claro lo que sucede, y ya se acerca el final donde todo se revalará por fin  
**MILENA9:** Trato de actualizar pronto pronto jajaja pero el tabajo no lo permite. Final muy pronto


	8. Chapter 8

_Notas: Nos encanta pasar de largo ante el sufrimiento e injusticia porque es mucho más sencillo. Al final la apatía se vuelve parte de nuestra vida… El fin de semana me asaltaron, dos hombres con navajas, no es raro un asalto, a mi lo que me sorprendió es que sucedió a unos pocos metros de una parada de autobús repleta de gente (10 personas por lo menos) y a pesar de mis gritos de auxilio nadie intervino y más gracioso que a pesar que algunos notaron a estos hombres acercarse listos para apuñalarme por la espalda para llevarse mi mochila ninguno hizo nada. Tuve suerte, claro que la tuve y sólo porque alguien en el infinito cielo me estima demasiado y me moví a tiempo... Somos parte del problema desde el momento que permitimos que las cosas sucedan._

_Y ahora les dejo con el gran final de La Mansión de los Cerezos_

**_"La Mansión de los Cerezos"_**

Comencé a desvanecerme. Haruka gritó sosteniéndome en sus brazos, pidió por ayuda pero ésta nunca llegó. Después todo en el salón se desvaneció. Hasta esos hermosos adornos. Estábamos en esa casa vieja, sin nada, sin otro sonido que el completo silencio. No podía moverme, tenía fuertes escalofríos y muchos problemas para respirar. Me quedé en los brazos de Haruka, ella lloraba y me rogaba no me fuera jamás…

"Dime por qué… Qué te despertó de tu sueño…"

"Tú mi dulce niña… tú… eres como yo, eres mi alma gemela y no iba a permitir que terminaras como yo lo hice… Vine a cuidarte… Y mira qué mal lo hice… sólo quería darte un amigo, un sentido para vivir y así dejaras de hacerte daño" me levantó el brazo observando las cicatrices que quedaban de mi mal hábito "Ese día, tus lágrimas y dolor me recordaron el mío, mi condena no podía repetirse en una criatura celestial como tú…" me besó en la palma de la mano, de verdad me amaba.

"Estoy cansada Haruka… quiero dormir"

"No te vayas por favor" me rogó y sus ojos humedecidos me contemplaron con ternura "llévame contigo… No me dejes"

Pero mi tiempo había llegado, no era algo que yo pudiera decidir. Lentamente dejé de respirar, mi corazón se detuvo y mis ojos se cerraron, esa última imagen que tuve del mundo fue la de Haruka sollozando porque jamás me marchara, rogando la perdonara pues no logró lo que buscaba: un final feliz para mí. No puedo explicar con claridad lo que se siente morir. Recuerdo el olor de los cerezos, el aroma de su cuerpo, el sabor de un delicado beso que me daba el adiós y un fuerte dolor en mi pecho que poco a poco durmió todo mi ser.

Unos minutos después llegó la policía y la ambulancia Yuri jamás fue a la casa a adornarla, supongo que fue mi magia y la de Haruka lo que creó ese maravilloso sitio. Yuri sabía lo mal que me encontraba así que llamó a mi padre para decirle dónde encontrarme. Pero ya era tarde para mí, había muerto. Vi a los paramédicos emplear sus métodos de resucitación, finalmente uno de ellos anunció la hora posible de muerte y mi padre gritó desesperado. Entró hasta allí evadiendo a los policías para abrazar mi cuerpo sin vida. Gritó mi nombre y suplicó a Dios por una segunda oportunidad, que todos sabíamos ya no tendría.

Cuando el médico terminó la autopsia le dijo a mi padre que de todas formas no hubiera durado mucho, quizá seis meses agonizando con dolores terribles. No puedo decir que él se sintió mejor pero le quedó la sensación de saber que no pude tener mejor final. Me encontraron con mi hermoso vestido, ese mismo que tanto me esmeré en hacer para el baile… Y mi padre me compró uno blanco muy hermoso para mi entierro. Quería que luciera tan hermosa como esa noche en que dejé este mundo.

Una vez Shiro le dijo a mi profesora que Haruka despertó de su sueño porque su vida y mi vida eran muy parecidas, la niña rubia creyó que mi padre, con el tiempo, se volvería como el suyo así trató de impedir la fatalidad. No solemos fijarnos en los demás, olvidamos el mundo que nos rodea y el dolor ajeno lo pasamos de largo. Nada nos importa, pero a aquellos que han conocido el sufrimiento de la soledad saben no pueden sólo cerrar los ojos a la injusticia. Y aunque yo morí sé que Haruka lo logró, tuve mi final feliz.

¿Y qué pasó con Haruka y conmigo? Por mi parte puedo decir que no vi la luz, ni el túnel ridículo del que todos hablan, quizá porque estaba muy contenta o sólo porque no necesitaba ver a dónde iba pues era Haruka quien me guiaba. Tomadas de la mano recorrimos el camino al edén, reíamos y sentíamos que por fin éramos felices. Realmente no importa mucho cómo es allá o qué nos pasó porque el edén lo encontramos cuando descubrimos nuestro amor. Aún me pierdo en sus ojos, y es que la amo tanto. A veces nos gusta jugar y aparecernos en esa vieja casa, me encanta el aroma de los cerezos, ver esos árboles poblados con sus flores blancas. Algunos dicen que nos escuchan reír. Nos fascina divertirnos, encendemos la luz de forma tenue y luego un poco de música para bailar hasta altas horas de la noche o hasta que algún nuevo y quisquilloso vecino que no sabe nuestra historia llame a la policía. Repetimos la magia de nuestro primer baile. Y es que cuando estamos juntas nada es imposible de lograr.

"Tienes pies ligeros hermosa" me dice Haruka y yo sólo digo

"Te amo niña y el amor hace que jamás tenga los pies en la tierra"

"Es hora de bailar" y con un beso terminaremos nuestra noche de fiesta.

No importa cuándo ni dónde sucedió esta historia, no importa el tiempo que ha pasado, no para mí, pues como dije al principio, es irrelevante. Me pierdo en su mirada, el tiempo es sólo cuestiones de mortales, existo porque te amo, sonrío cuando tú sonríes, lloro cuando tú lloras y sé que podría morir por ti… La eternidad no es suficiente tiempo para amarte.

Silencio. La pequeña niña había concluido de leer su leyenda, levantó la mirada y esperó por su calificación, su maestra se mostró molesta

"Te la inventaste" determinó la mujer

"No maestra" gruñó la niña

"Claro que te la inventaste, cómo es posible que la protagonista se llame igual que tú: Michiru Kaioh"

"Y la otra sonsa baquetona lela se llama como yo" bramó la niña rubia que en todo el relato había mantenido la nariz fruncida y un gesto de pocos amigos

"Le juro que no… mi abuelita me la contó… Por eso me pusieron Michiru"

"¿Y Kaioh? Ese es un apellido tonta" bramó Haruka "Y a mi me pusieron Haruka por la otra monita boba que se quedó varada como fantasma porque quería ir a un ridículo baile escolar…Qué tontería"

"Silencio Tenoh" la maestra clavó la mirada sobre la niña rubia y luego le dirigió una mirada a Michiru "Te daré un seis pero sólo porque fue muy creativa tu historia…"

"¡Un seis!" gritó la niña "¡Un seis!" gritó más fuerte "Bueno" dijo resignada "Es mejor que nada" y se sentó

"Quién más quiere leernos su leyenda"

"Yo maestra, yo" agitaban los niños la mano en el aire ansiosos de ser los siguientes, excepto Haruka

"Que ridícula historia" le comentó la niña rubia a su amiguita "¿No pudo ser más tonta?"

"Eh no, porque entonces sería una tarea tuya…" le sacó la lengua

"La mía por lo menos es verdad… me la bajé de Internet" sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientecitos blancos

"Ésta me la contó mi abuelita" pero ya no hubo tiempo para seguir discutiendo más pues la campana sonó anunciando la salida "No me empujes" bramó Michiru al sentir el golpe de la niña rubia "Dame mi cuaderno" gritó

"Regálamela" chilló Haruka agitando el cuaderno muy alto donde Michiru no lo pudiera alcanzar "Regálame tu cuento" se subió a una silla para impedir ella lo tomara

"Así que sí te gusto"

"No es eso" frunció su nariz "Es que no quiero que vayas por allí mostrando ridiculeces sobre mí"

"Está bien pero con una condición" arrancó las hojas y se las dio

"De eso nada" renegó la niña rubia pues no permitiría ella ganara

"Lee el final en voz alta" y Haruka aceptó poco emocionada

"Te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amiga"

"¡Yo también te quiero Haruka!" se colgó de su cuello y la besó en la mejilla

"Quítate empalagosa" gritó alarmada por su muestra de cariño

Salieron al patio casi juntas, Haruka llevaba en la mano las hojas y Michiru aún iba cerrando su mochila, pronto la niña se quedó atrás y Haruka tuvo que detenerse. Michiru la alcanzó, tomó su mano y juntas continuaron el camino

"¿De verdad me quieres?" sonreía Michiru con picardía "¿En serio me quieres?"

"Sí tonta, te quiero mucho" y Michiru sonrió complacida, le encantaba que se lo dijera aunque a veces tuviera que obligarla un poco "Qué loca está tu abuelita" opinó Haruka

"Verdad que sí… yo digo lo mismo"

"¿Y cómo sabe lo que pasó? Digo ni modo que fuera una de las protagonistas…"

"Ah" volteó a todos lados cerciorándose nadie la escuchara "Es que ella era Yuri, la amiga de Michiru" le dijo en voz muy baja al oído

"¿Que tu abuelita no se llama Suki?" contestó Haruka con voz bajita

"Es que nadie debe saberlo por eso cambiamos su nombre… dijo que es proteger su identidad o algo así" murmuraba con voz muy baja

"Ah" contestó con el mismo tono de voz "Quieres un dulce" le murmuró

"Sí" su contestación apenas la escuchó

Siguieron caminando por la calle tomadas de la mano. Haruka sonrió, jaló a Michiru hacia sí y con voz muy baja le comentó

"De verdad quieres ir a ese baile de graduación"

"Terminamos la primaria" musitó ella "Será nuestro primer baile y… Sí, quiero ir ¿Eso debo tomarlo como una invitación?"

"No" masculló "no me gustan esas tonterías… además que no sé bailar"

"Pero ya te dije que yo te enseño" dijo casi en un murmullo "Además, corres el riesgo de que te pase lo que a la Haruka del cuento y tu alma se quede penando"

"Y repito, de verdad que tienes muchos deseos de ir a ese tonto baile… hasta te inventaste un cuento para chantajearme…" Michiru sonrió "¿Por qué murmuramos?" interrogó Haruka al darse cuenta que tenía toda la conversación hablando en voz baja

"No sé" contestó con un hilo de voz "Porque es secreto"

"¿Secreto?"

"El que me quieras"

"De eso nada… todos lo saben" la besó en la mejilla "Pasaré por ti a las siete y no pienso llevarte regalo" dijo entre dientes

Michiru sonrió, sabía que tarde o temprano cedería y en su manea rara la invitaba al baile de graduación. Sus manos se entrelazaron y en el horizonte se perdieron.

**_FIN_**

**_Moraleja:_**

* * *

**Si no hiciste tu tarea no mientas y menos si es referente al Fantasma del Caño pues eso puede terminar oliendo muy mal.**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que dedicaron tiempo para leer esta loca historia. Un aplauso para los que se animaron a dejar un review y espero el final fuera de su agrado, como dije al principio, esta historia se me ocurrió en un día de exceso de glucosa. Sólo me resta agradecer su apoyo y esperar sus comentarios ;)

¡¡¡Hasta la próxima historia!!!


End file.
